Red Reaper
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Kimberly Morrow is home from school,& everything has changed.New friends,old enemies & someone who wants to be more. Re-Post due to demand.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note.**

** Hey, some people have been asking after this story. I took it down to refurb it, but I'm getting a lot of requests for it to go back up. So I'm putting it back up. I lost the first chapter, no clue where it went, or if I deleted it or what. So I had to re-write it. Apologies. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews will really help inspire me to update more often.**

** k!m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-written first chapter. Not sure how it's going to come off. I can't remember a lot of the original. Bear with me peeps! We will prevail! R.R.E.**

The shrill ringing of my phone woke me from my sleep. I slammed my head into the ceiling and cussed like a sailor.

I jumped down from my loft bunk, my head still throbbing.

"Yeah?"

"Hi baby."

My mother's voice sounded calm, serene. I looked over at the angry red numbers on my digital clock. It was after three in the morning.

"What are you doing up so late ma?"

"Just missing you I guess. When are you coming home?"

"I've got almost everything packed. I just have two more exams and I'm all yours for awhile."

"Awhile?"

I mentally kicked myself. I was always sticking my foot in my mouth.

"Well I'll come down and get you."

"I already rented the truck ma."

She sighed.

"I know you want to help, but you raised me to be independent. To take care of myself."

"Yeah, I put more into you."

"And I've graduated from Berkeley with honors."

"I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Nice and quiet."

"Alright. Well mom it's late, and I have an exam in the morning."

"Alight. Call me before you leave."

"Yup Yup."

"Careful Kimmy, your not to old to get a slap."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed lightly.

"Night mom."

"Night sweetheart."

_ 3 days later._

Shit. Shit. Fucking double shit. She told me to call, and what did I do? Forget to call. I had been on the road for over two hours. She was going to be soo pissed off.

I picked my phone up and dialed Jax's number. He picked up after only one ring.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"She's going to kill me."

"Uh oh, what did you do? Decide to get your doctorate or something?"

"Shut up...I told her I would call before I left."

"She's going to kill you."

"Not helpful Jax."

He laughed. I heard him inhale and I assumed he was taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh shit Kimmy, she knows. Call her."

And then the phone went dead. I made a face, and pulled up her contact info. I took a deep breath before pressing the button and calling her.

I don't think it even rang once.

"You little shit!"

"I forgot! I swear!"

"So you called Jax?"

"The Thelma to my Louise."

She chuckled.

"So where are you?"

"About an two and a half outside Charming."

"Okay, I forgive you then."

"Good."

"Keep a lookout, I sent some of the boys your way."

"Who?"

"Opi, Tig and Chibs."

"Who is Chibs?"

"Transferred in about four years ago, from Ireland."

"Why have I never met him before?"

"You never came home."

I sighed. I knew she was mad about that. But I had my reasons for staying away.

"I see them now. I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?"

"Alright baby. Be safe."

"I will."

I pulled over as the three of then whipped their bikes around and killed them. I was opening the door as Tig jumped off his bike and ran over. He pulled me from the cab and spun me around.

"Holy shit Red! Look at you!"

I smiled and hugged him back. He moved aside and I grinned at Opi. It had been a long time. He went in a year before I left.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Op."

I threw my arms around his chest, and breathed in his scent. I had missed these guys so much. I stepped back a few seconds later. That's when I noticed the other guy. He was older, with salt and pepper hair that almost reached his chin. But what drew the eye was the scars. The Glasgow smile that ripped across his face. I glanced away quickly. I didn't want him to think I was staring at him.

He moved up, almost like he was unsure. He held his hand out to me and said,

"Chibs."

I looked at his hand and hooked an eyebrow up at him.

"Kim. And hand shakes are for strangers. We're family."

I moved up and pulled him into a light hug. He hugged me back gently and then let go. I was smiling hard at them, happy that I was almost home again.

"When did you get these?"

Tig reached out and squeezed my breasts.

"Hey!"

I slapped his hands away from my chest. Opi laughed and asked,

"What did they feed you down there?"

"Guys, I've had these since I was sixteen."

"Really? They seem bigger. More voluptuous. Just let me..."  
>I backed away from his groping hands.<p>

"Leave her alone Tig, unless you want Gemma to put her boot up her ass."

Tig laughed and backed away. I shook my head. Shit never changes.

"Alright, we better get going before she puts a boot in all of our asses."

Everyone laughed and I turned back to get in the truck As I was hopping up into the truck, I felt two hands grasp my backside and kneed it.

"TIG!" I screamed.

He laughed and ran off towards his bike.

"Your ass is nice too!"

I picked up a rock and threw it at him. It hit his legs.

I got in the truck and started the engine. I felt a little tingle in my belly. It was anticipation and a small amount of trepidation. Only home could do that to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on the watch list! Let me know if you think anyone is to far out of character, I'm trying my best to not jack them up.**

I pulled up to my parents house, nervous and excited. Gemma came running out of the house, a smile lighting up her beautiful tan face.

I grinned as I hopped out of the truck.

"MOM!"  
>I ran over and embraced her. She held me tighter than I thought possible.<p>

"Hey baby. I'm glad your home."

"Where's dad & Jax?"

"At the garage."

I quickly covered the frown that had slid onto my face. They didn't come home to greet me? I pushed it aside. I was a grown woman now, not a little girl. I can't go around expecting everyone to drop everything because I wanted them too.

I smiled at my mom and jogged up the short path to the house. Screw unpacking, it's not like my shit was going to get up and walk away.

I opened the door and almost fell back on my ass. The kitchen was packed full, and they all screamed 'welcome home' at the same time.

"Holy shit."

I had a hand over my heart, where it was beating erratically against my breast. Standing at the forefront of the group was my silver haired father. I grinned so hard it hurt. I ran like a child and flung myself into his open arms. He kissed the top of my head and encircled me in his muscular arms.

I was 22 years old, a graduate from the University of Berkeley. I had traveled to the Middle East and Africa helping displaced peoples over my summer breaks. And yet somehow I could still feel like a little girl whenever he hugged me.

"Hey baby."

"Hi daddy."

"Your still calling me daddy?"

His icy blue eyes were full of humor as they stared at their twins.

"Prefer me to call you Clay?"

He pursed his lips in thought and then shook his head smiling.

"Nope. Daddy's fine baby girl."

"Good, I wasn't gonna stop anyways."

He barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. He let me go and soon I was scooped up and spun around.

"Jax!" I squealed in laughter. He set me down and pulled me into a hard hug.

"Missed you sis."

"I missed you too."

I pushed him back to arms length and had a good look at him. His hair was longer, past his chin, but it was curling at the ends. He looked older. Aged. That was the club life.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek and then made my rounds. Piney was here, Half-Sack, Luanne. It was everybody, the whole gang. Tig appeared and tossed an arm around me. He was drinking straight from the whiskey bottle.

"Come here Red." He steered me away from the woman and over to where the boys were sitting around the massive wooden dinning table.

"Hey kid." I looked and saw Happy. It had been a long time since I saw him. He was smiling, which was a rare thing for killa. He was usually emotionless.

"Happy! Get your scary ass over here and hug me."

He got up with a grin and embraced me.

"Been good kid?"

His raspy voice tickled my ear. I giggled a little.

"No more than you have."

He kissed the side of my head and let go. I could see my dad watching carefully. I shook my head at him and he nodded. He glared at Happy for a few more seconds before he let it go.

I sat down next to Jax. He leaned over and kissed my head.

"Haven't even been home a day, and you got Clay worrying."

I shook my head and smiled. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"He's got nothing to worry about. I remember the rules."

Jax nodded and took a drag of the blunt. He held it out to me and I pushed his hand away. I was never into drugs. Or drinking for that matter.

"Rules change Kim. Your not 16 anymore."

"I'm aware but no one here is my type."

Jax laughed, which caused him to choke on the smoke from his pot. His eyes watered and it got the attention of a few of the others.

"What's going on down there?"

Clay's voice was stern and loud, but I could tell from the look on his face that he was amused.

"Kim's a snob."  
>My face showed the shock I felt. I was not a snob! I socked Jax in the arm hard. He grinned cheekily and laughed.<p>

"I am not!"

"You said no one here was your type."

"Everyone here is my family. I'm not into incest Jax."

"Never know til you try." Tig was looking into his bottle. I stared at him for a few seconds. Sometimes I didn't know about my father's Sergeant at Arms.

"What the fuck Tig?" I didn't have anything else to say.

He just grinned at me and took a swig of his whiskey.

"So, miss bachelors degree, what is your type? Educate all of us hill folk."

I looked over to Piney. He was smiling softly. Damn Piney.

"I never said...I didn't imply. You know what, fuck all of you." They all burst out into howls of laughter.

"Eh! I jus' met ya lass."

Chibs hands were up in mock surrender. I smiled at the Irish/Scottish man.

"Your excused from the group fuck you then. But everyone else..." I waved my finger at the guys who sat around the table laughing at my discomfort.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was never so happy to see my mom standing above me.

"Come on baby."

I got up and followed her out. I could still hear them snickering.

"Have fun with the boys?" She had her small half smile going on.

"I forgot how much they like to tease."

She nodded her head and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really glad your back baby."

"I am too mom."

I reached up and pulled my ruby hair out of the pony tail. I ran my hands through it.

"You look good."

I raised an eyebrow at my mom. Where was she going with this?

"Uh...thanks?"

"Take a compliment Kimmy."

"Ok, compliment taken. Thank you."

I walked into the kitchen and surveyed the women. I noticed Jax's ex, Wendy, wasn't here.

"Where's Wendy?"

Gemma gave me a scalding look.

"I haven't seen the junkie bitch in weeks."

I made a face. I hope to god she isn't still using. Not only for Abel, but for her as well. I knew my mother, and knew what she would do.

I was pulled away from my inner monologue by Luanne.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Luanne. How's the porn bizz?"

"Booming. Can't keep up with all the fetishes."

"I bet."

"Are you going to try and get a job in Charming?"

"Or Lodi."

Gemma gave me a searing look. Luanne caught it and smiled at me.

"But your still going to live in Charming right? Close to us."

"Definitely. I'll commute if I have to. This is my home."

Gemma smiled and I smiled back.

"Don't worry ma, I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not. Sides, Clay and I got you a little homecoming present. My way of keeping you here."

"What is it?"

She didn't say a word, just headed back into the dining room where Clay and the club were. I looked at Luanne and she shrugged her thin shoulders. Jax appeared with a knowing smile on his face.

"Come on Kimmy. They got something for you."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was something big, big and crazy and probably over the top. When I walked in the room, everybody was looking at me. Scratch that, it was definitely over the top.

"What's going on?"

My dad motioned for me to go to him at the head on the table. Jax put a hand on my lower back and forced me up there. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a shy person. But I didn't go around looking for the spotlight either.

"We got something for you baby girl."

Clay handed me a small black box with a red ribbon on it. It was a little larger than a ring box. I looked at my mom and dad. They were both grinning.

I slid the ribbon off slowly, and opened the box. Inside was a set of keys. I looked at them, glinting silver. These were house keys. I already had a set of keys for the house and shop. What were...Then it dawned on me.

"Oh my god...Oh my god."

Clay's smile grew, and my mouth dropped.

"No no no no. You didn't...Mom? Dad?"  
>"How else was I gonna keep you here?"<p>

"You bought me a house!"  
>"Anything for my baby girl."<p>

I hugged my dad and felt the first sting of tears hit my eyes. I buried my face in his chest as my mother came up and hugged us from the side. Jax joined in. This was one of the best days of my life. I had everything I could ever want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three! I'm on a roll! And I'm sooooo excited for tonight's 90 minute premier! I'm always open to suggestion with this story, because I haven't decided exactly who Kim should end up with. Any input would be greatly appreciated. **

_2 Months Later, July_

I looked back at my home with a grin on my face. A single story Stucco, with red clay shingles. It was large, not nearly as large as my parents, which was fine with me. 2911 square feet, four bedrooms, 3 baths, kitchen, dining room, study, foyer. It had everything. 2 months in my house and I was still trying to fill the rooms with things. Two bedrooms were completely bare.

I headed down the small path to my driveway. I heard the rumble of an bike as I was opening the door on my 1965 ford mustang. It was the car my parents bought me when I turned 16 and I refused to get a new one.

I watched as Happy pulled in. I tossed my bag inside and waited.

"You on your way to work?"

"Yeah. What's up Hap?"

It was only almost 7 a.m. What on earth was he doing up and about at this time? I noticed he had his big bag. I smiled. Killa needed a place to crash.

I took a key off my key ring and held it out to him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You don't even have to ask Hap. The alarm guy is going to be here around one, but I'll take my lunch late so I can be here. The front guest bedroom is made up. Food in the cupboards, beer in the fridge."

I got into my car before he could say anything. I pulled out and gave Hap a wave. He waved back and headed up toward his bike. I watched him pull the bag off and head towards the house.

I picked up my htc inspire and called my mom. She was always up early.

"Hey baby."

"Hap showed up this morning with his bag. I got him in the front guest room."

"Clay said he would be rolling in. Why'd he go to your house?"

"Dunno. I was heading out for work when he showed up."

"I'll go over later."

"Okay, hey the alarm system guy is coming out around one."

"Want me to be there?"

"Would you mind?"

"No problem baby. Give me time to look over you house. See what else needs to be done."

I laughed. That was my mom, the shepard. Always tending her herd. But I would never tell her that. She'd punch me in the face.

"Thanks."

"So how's work going? Getting bored yet?"

My whole family thought it was hilarious that I graduated with a degree in History. Even funnier that I was now employed at the San Joaquin County Historical Society and Museum. I was the archivist/preservationist.

"Nope. I love my job. I get to touch history."

"I raised a nerd."

I bust out laughing. It was true, I was a nerd.

"Least your a hot nerd."

"Thanks mom."

I could tell by her tone that she was smiling. I heard a beep and saw that my dad was calling.

"Ma, dad's on the other line. I'll call ya back."

"K baby. Love ya."

"Love you too."

I switched over.

"Hey dad."

"Kimmy, did Hap come your way?"

"Yeah, he showed up this morning. He's crashing for a bit I think."

"He ain't answering the phone."

My dad's voice was tight. He sounded angry.

"What's going on dad?"

"Someone blew up the Blue Bird Seed warehouse."

"Oh shit. What's the damage?"

"Later baby. I'm sending Half-sac to work with you. I don't like you being that far from us without protection."

I knew better than to argue.

"Okay. I'll put him to work."

"Be careful."

"I work in a museum dad."

He laughed and hung up. I let out a breath, I knew what was in that warehouse. Jax didn't hide all this from me like they did. The club had some serious hardware in their. Hardware they sold to the Niners. I sighed again. Depending on how it happened, this could cause a serious chain reaction.

I got to the museum in under 45 minutes. In reality, I wasn't really that far from Charming. The museum was in Stockton, only a 30 minute trip from town proper. But I lived about 15 minutes outside of Charming proper. Which was fine with me. I liked the solitude it gave me.

I parked my car around back and walked inside. Flavian was already here. He was the Curator.

"Good morning Flavian!" I called out as I hung put my things in my office.

"And a good morning it is Kimberly!"

Flavian was originally from England, but moved to the U. S. to get his PhD in Early American History.

I walked along the crowded walls of the back office. I was glad this part wasn't open to the public, it was such a mess.

"What's this?"

On our artifact table was a wooden crate. Flavian was carefully removing the nails.

"This dearheart, is what I've been waiting for."

"Artifacts from the lost library of Alexander the Great?"

Flavian's head snapped up. His brilliant green eyes sparkled.

"Don't tease me Kimberly!"

I grinned at him. He was perhaps a little nerdier than I was. But he didn't dress like it. Flavian was very lazy about clothes. He wore jeans and t-shirts. Holes, paint stained, it didn't matter. The clothes did not make the man in his case. He was brilliant, he should be teaching at Berkeley or something. But he was here, in this tiny museum.

"You look nice this morning."

I looked up at him.

"What are you saying Flav? That I don't look nice any other morning?"

Flav chuckled and shook his head, his shoulder length black hair moving with him.

"Of course you do, I don't think you can not look beautiful. I was merely being polite. You clearly put more effort into today's ensemble, and it would be rude of me to notice and not say anything."

"Well thank you."

He smiled at me as he removed the lid.

"It's a little dusty, stay back love."

I took a step back. I didn't want to get dirty until after I met with the potential new benefactors.

"What the hell is that?"

"Bones."

"More Native American bones?"

"No. These my lovely little assistant are the bones of Black Bart."

"Black Bart? The Gentleman Bandit?"

"I adore you, do you know that?"

He was grinning as he went through the packing list.

"You only want me for my brain."

I heard the rumble of a bike.

"Oh!"

Flavian looked at me for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot. Half-Sack is going to be spending the say here."

Flav hooked an eyebrow up at me, but didn't say anything. He knew about my family, and the club.

"Your not in danger are you?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think so. My father is over-protective."

Flav shook his head. I watched him tuck his hair behind his ears again. I sighed and took the spare pony tail I had out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He grinned and pulled his hair back into a sloppy bun. Some men could, and some men couldn't pull it off. Flav definitely could. He had a Colin Farrell look about him.

"Kim!"

I heard Sack yelling for me in the back. I jogged back, careful of the black heels I had on.

"Sack! Over here."

He came around a corner. He looked worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got turned around, and I couldn't find you."

"Sorry you have to stay with me all day."

"Nah, it's cool."

Kip was cute in that nervous, shy way. He never made direct eye contact, and he tended to cock his head to the side when he talked.

"Well, feel free to wonder and look around. And if you feel the need to touch something, please ask first."

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my boss."

Flav liked Kip, and I think Kip liked him back. I left them to talk while I went back to my office. I had a meeting later with some potential benefactors. Hence the extra oomph in my get up this morning.

Flavian came back and leaned against the door frame.

"When do you have to meet with the suits?"

I snorted out a laugh. I had only worked here two months, and I had increased our donations and benefactors a hundred percent.

"I have a 9:30 appointment with Elliot Oswald. He's interested in helping us expand."

Flav raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

"Everyday I think of another reason why I'm glad I hired you."

"Oh come on, Elliot is a nice man."

"Probably is love, but I don't translate well into the world of finance."

I shook my head and headed to the preservation room. I donned the gown, gloves, booties, glasses and hat.

I was so engrossed in the book I was cleaning that I was almost late. But lucky for me, Flav had escorted Elliot back. They were currently watching me. I smiled and headed out.

I ripped off my protective gear and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Mr. Oswald, I'm so sorry."

He smiled warmly at me.

"It's no problem Kim, it was interesting to watch. What exactly were you doing?"

I got into the technical aspect of preserving books, Elliot looked deep in thought.

"You know, I honestly thought this would be a foolish endeavor."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your family..."

"Ah. Well my family is my family and I can't change that. I wouldn't even if I could. But I take pride in my job. I'm smart, dedicated and I love what I do."

He nodded. The next two hours were spent pooring over the museum finances.

"I think I have all I need Kim. I'll get back to you with the estimates."

"Wait...You've decided?"

"Yes. I want to help expand the museum. My daughter loves this place."

"That's wonderful. Bring her around anytime and I'll give her some hands on experience."

"She'd love that."

I smiled and walked him to the door.

"Kim."

I turned around as Kip came up behind me.

"We gotta burn out early. Your dad wants me back at the clubhouse."

"So go, I'll be fine."

"Can't. Clay will have my balls. I've got to bring you around to."

"He wants me at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go tell Flav."

Flav didn't seemed surprised, but then again, why should he be. Flav was smart enough to read between the lines I gave him.

"Be careful love."

"Of course. And by the way, Elliot is in. He wants to expand the entire museum."

Flav's mouth dropped.

"Who's the man!"

"Woman. And you are dearheart! Full expansion?"

"From the floorboards to our ancient computers."

"I think I love ya."

"I am pretty great."

He pulled me into a quick hug.

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the staff."

I grabbed my purse, some financial files and my files. I had serious research to do.

"Ready Kip?"

He nodded.

I yelled goodbye as I got into my car. I wonder why he wanted me there? I got nervous butterflies. I went over everything I did since I got here. I couldn't remember jacking anything up. One way to find out. I pulled my burn phone out and called Jax.

"Hey."

"What the hell? Why do I have to leave work early and come to the clubhouse?"

I heard Jax take a breath. He was probably smoking.

"I don't know."

"This is my prepaid tard."

"It's about the warehouse. Mayans took our guns and blew the rest of it to all hell. And Hale just found two dead Mexicans in the hole."

"Oh jesus."

"Yeah, Tig was banging them."

"DNA?"  
>"Probably."<p>

"Hale gets any of this and he can come at you guys with RICO."

"What?"

"Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organization Act."

"English Kimmy."

"If they find Tig's DNA in the dead woman, which they found among the ruins of a blown to shit gun warehouse, they can prove that you guys are an ongoing criminal enterprise. And will prosecute you as such."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. You guys needs to get them out of there, or your all going away."

"I'll tell Clay. See you in a few."

"Bye."

I was about ten minutes out when I saw Kip waving at me. I pulled over and he rode up next to me.

"What's up?"

"My bike is acting up."

"Ditch it and get it."

He looked upset.

"Look Kip, they are at the table. When we get their we can send some of the hang arounds to get it with the flat bed. Okay?"

"I don't like leaving her."

"And I don't like being on my dad's bad side. And neither will you. Get in."

Kip hid his bike with some old brush and got in. The ride was quiet. I pulled into the yard at the garage. Kip got out and ran over to some of the garage hands. They were in the flat bed in seconds. It was amusing what people would do to get noticed by the club. And sad.

"Hey baby."

I looked up as my mom came swaying out of the office.

"Hey ma. What the hell does he need me here for? I was at work."

"I don't know baby. Jax told me what you told him. Can they really use this RICO thing against us?"

"If they find a legitimate connection between the dead women and Tig, then yeah. Tig is a member of SAMCRO, and the dead women at the warehouse put those guns at the feet of this club."

"Jesus Christ Tigger."

"Yup."

The boys came out of church looking grumpy and pissed. My dad stood in the doorway and hooked a finger at me. I gulped and walked into the church.

"Hey dad."

He put an arm around me and shut the door.

"I need your help with something honey."


	5. Chapter 5

** Oh holy cow! The premier was awesome! It jacked me up to get this done right away. Sidebar, I want to know what everyone thinks so far. And I need help deciding the with the main man for Kim. Let me know. R.R.E.**

I was leery. I loved my father, and I loved this club. But I tended to ere on the side of caution.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to help me with this thing."

"Seriously?"

His blue eyes held no warmth, and that terrified me. My father was never cold with me. Never. He must have seen the fear because he smiled.

"I'm sorry baby."

I nodded, remembering the cold, severe look he had only moments ago. It was like he was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"I know you don't like to discuss club business with me, and I'm fine with it. But don't you ever treat me like I'm just another flunkie. Ordering me around, demanding I do this or that for the club. I love you, I love the club. But I'm not part of this life. I'm just Kim."

He looked at me hard. I had a moment of fear when I thought he was going to strike me. Instead he pulled me to him in a hug.

"I forgot how much like me you are."

"I'm your daughter. I'm a Morrow, not a Teller."

He chuckled. I knew that was something that kept him and Jax apart. Jax was a lot like his old man. I don't remember John Teller much and I'm glad. It would have been awkward. I was the secret, not so secret affair child of Gemma and Clay. John thought I was his, and I guess that's all that counts. Gemma didn't try to hide it. She wrote my name on the birth certificate as Kimberly Melrose Morrow. I was young, six or seven, when he died.

"Yeah you are. Your my princess."

"I haven't been a princess since I was 10."

"You'll always be my princess."

He kissed my forehead, and held my face in his hands.

"I need your help baby girl. I can't let Hale get that forensic team in their. We've got to protect the club."

I nodded. He was right. I just got home, no way in hell I was going to watch them all get carted away to Stockton.

"Of course I'll help. I just wanted you to know where I stand."

"Noted."

"Good. What can I do?"

"Listen."

"Ok, shoot."

"We need to get the bodies out."

"Is the warehouse being watched?"

"Hale's got some unies sitting on it 24/7."

"So go to Unser, get him to pull the guys. RICO goes all the way around dad. They tie the guns to you, and eventually, you to him. It's a mutually good idea."

He smiled and nodded.

"See, that wasn't so hard? Put that big nerdy brain of yours to work."

"What's with everyone calling me a nerd today?"

"If the pocket protector fits."

"Oh shut up."

He grinned as we walked out of the chapel.

"Jax doesn't think I'm a nerd."

Jax smiled and came to put an arm around me.

"Nah, your a nerd."

"Hey now! Your supposed to be on my side!"

"I am. What's wrong with being a nerd?"

"Nothing." Juice piped up from by his "office".

"Well at least I'm not alone with all you neanderthals." Tig thought this was funny, and began making funny faces and beating his chest. He ran up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"TIG! Put me down!"  
>"Tig want woman."<p>

"DAD!"

I heard footsteps and then, "What the hell? Tig quit rough housing with my baby."

Tig set me down quickly. He didn't want to face the wrath of momma Gemma. And where I was concerned, she was more protective then Clay.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't take that shit from them Kimmy."

I nodded, knowing full well Tig was just fucking around. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he lazily threw his over my shoulder.

"Don't worry ma. Tig wouldn't hurt me. He loves me too much."

"Amen to that Red."

He planted a kiss on the side of my head.

"Great, Tig juice in my hair."

He laughed and then began molesting my head with his tongue.

"Ah! God Tig get off." I said as I pushed him away. He grinned like a rabid person.

"Your certifiable, you know that right?"

He smiled some more.

"And just think, I'm your Godfather!"

He threw his head back and cackled. Chibs came to stand next to me.

"Tig's yer Godfather? Mary mother."

"Scary isn't it?"

Chibs gave me a grin.

"Your accent sounds more Scottish than Irish."

His eyebrows went up at that.

"That's cuz I'm Scottish love. Na many people can tell the difference."

I looked sideways and caught him giving me a good up and down. I grinned. Men were all the same. Cut or no cut.

"Hey Kim, come check this out. I just got a new video card for my desktop."

"Yeah, what are you running now days ?"

Juice's computer was a Frankenstein monster. I swear he had a little bit of everything in it, just because he could.

I walked over and my jaw fell open. Juice was packing a Velocity Raptor. What happened to the Frankenstein?

"Juice that is the sickest thing I have ever seen. Did you tweak it?"

He looked offended for a second and then smiled that adorable smile he had.

"Of course. I got a Asus Rampage III motherboard, i7-990 extreme edition processor."

"Juice your turning me on."

He grinned.

"Your gonna need a mop after this. 24 GB DDR3-1600MHz Triple Channel Premium memory with Heat Spreader. And I upgraded from the 1280MB EVGA to the 2 X 3GB NVIDIA GeForce 590 GDDR5 in SLI."

"Holy shit Juice. You laid down some serious cash. What did this run you, five, six grand?"

"I've got about 6500 in her."

"You both need to get laid."

I looked up to see we had a crowd around us. They looked amused and more than a bit confused.

"There is nothing wrong with getting excited about sweet upgrades."

"Oh no your right. It's perfectly healthy for two adults to get that excited over a machine." Tig was grinning at me again.

"Can it Tragger, I seem to remember you squealing like a little girl when you got your new bike."

"It's not the same."

"Of course not."

Everyone began laughing at the same time.

"Alright back to work." Clay ushered everyone out. Everyone left and Juice lingered.

"What's up Juice."

"I think it's really cool that your into computers."

"Thanks...?"

"I mean, you know, I thought you would be more..."

"More what?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be different."

"Juice, we've met dozens of times."

"Yeah, but we never really talked."

"Well I've always got an open ear."

He smiled at me, and I was reminded of a kid. He was way to cute and innocent looking when he did that.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going before Clay kick's me in the balls or something."

I just nodded my head. I didn't think it would be this awkward. It was like I had to get to know everyone all over again. I had only been gone four years, what the fuck happened?

I got up in search for Piney. I liked to bounce my shit of him. I found him outside on the picnic tables.

"Hey Red."

"Hey Piney. Can we talk?"

"Course, what's on your mind?"

"I thought it would be easy. Just come home and slip right into the way things used to be. But it's not. They seem different."

Piney looked off into the distance for a few seconds before answering.

"Ever think that it might be you who's changed? We're still the same guys, in the same cut. But you, your different. Smarter, stronger...prettier."

"Think so?"

"I know so. You know your dad worried about you coming home."

"What?"

"Yeah, scared the shit out of him. He was afraid you would come home and realize you were better than all this shit, and leave again."

"Piney I would never..."

"I know that. Clay worries about you Kim. He knows he can't pull the wool over your eyes like when you were a kid. He can't protect you from it anymore. Your his baby, his little girl, and your all grown up. He thinks you don't need him anymore."

"I'll always need him."

Piney nodded. He turned to look off again. I bet he was thinking about Opi.

"I'll need you too Old Man."

He grinned and motioned me over. I gave him a hug. It felt so good to be around those I loved.

"How's Op been? I haven't seen him around much."

"He works over at the lumber yard with some of Donna's relatives. Does twelve hour shifts I think."

"Why doesn't he come back on here? Dad will pay him twice what he makes there, and he won't have to work such shitty hours."

"Some promise he made to Donna about earning straight."

"Oh boy."

Piney nodded.

"Maybe I'll swing by his place later. I haven't seen Donna or the kids in ages."

"Yeah, hey what's this I heard you and Happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard he was shacking up at your place."

"He's just crashing Piney."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You dirty old man. Hap and I are nothing more than friends."

"I don't think Happy is on board with that."

"What do you know that your not telling?"

"He's been coming around a lot more since you came home. I even heard he's going Nomad for awhile."

"He's got a sick mom."

"Deny it all you want Red, but he's circling ya."

Piney took a few puffs from his oxygen and got up from the table. He patted my shoulder and headed over to his trike.

Tig walked out of the garage and noticed me. He jogged over.

"What's the matter Red, you don't look so good."

"Piney thinks Hap wants to fuck me."

"He does."

My eyes got wide.

"Come on Red, you really didn't notice the way he looks at you."

"I never really paid attention."

"Yeah, you never were any good seeing what's right in front of you."

"Ouch Tig. Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?"

"All this shit with the Mayans."

I nodded. He didn't have to go into detail, I knew what it meant. The Mayans stole from the club, shit in Clay's back yard. Brought down heat. I didn't have to be a psychic to see where this was going. I knew my father's temper, understood what he had to do. I didn't condemn or condone it. It was just the way it was.

I put my face in my hands.

"Hey, when did you get that?"

Tig leaned over and pulled my sleeve down. On my wrist was a red rose.

"A few years ago."

Tig pulled it closer. It was done like a sepia photograph. Only the actual bloom was red.

"Why a rose?"

"He that dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose."

Tig snorted and shook this head.

"It's good."

"Yeah, I got all my work done with her."

"You got more?"

"Yes."

He leaned back and sighed.

"It's good your home. Makes us whole again."

"I'm glad to be back. I just wish this thing with the Mayans will go over smoothly."

"You know better Red. This shit is gonna get bloody."

"Wonderful. I'm going home."

Tig nodded.

"Tell Hap to swing by later. Clay's been trying to reach him."

"Yeah yeah."

Tig gave me a raunchy grin. I rolled my eyes and started toward my car. A lot of shit seems to be floating about where me and Hap are concerned. Time to go and clear it up.


	6. Chapter 6

** Message received demonicseer and darkfairy03. I will take it under serious consideration. Here's that new chapter you asked for darkfairy03. Anything to please my fans ;-D**

I was at the door to my car when I heard Gemma shout out to me. I turned and waited as she approached.

"What's up ma?"

"You heading home?"

"Ya, I figure since I left work early I could just go and wait for the alarm guy. Plus Hap and I need to have a talk."

"This about what I think it's about?"

"I guess that depends on what you think it's about."

"He's lookin' at you hard."

I made a face. Why is it that everyone around here knew but me.

"Did I miss the group email? How the hell does everyone know what he's thinking?"

"Because where your concerned, we pay attention baby. Clubs picking up on it."

I sighed.

"No worries, I'm going to take care of it right now."

"Handle your shit Kimmy, but be careful. We don't need anymore shit falling at the feet of this club."

"Jeez Ma, what do you think is gonna happen?"

Gemma shrugged her shoulders. I felt a pang of fear, Happy was a killer. And a good one at that.

"You don't...You don't think he'll hurt me do you?"

Gemma gave me a small smile.

"Nah baby. At least not the way your thinkin'."

She smiled saucily at me.

"Is that all anyone ever thinks about around here?"

Gemma leaned in and gave my cheek a kiss.

"Call me later baby."

"Yup."

I got into my car and cranked the air conditioner. It was so fucking hot out! It didn't help that I was now nervous to go to my own home. I unbuttoned my dress shirt and slipped it off. Now I was in black dress slacks, and a white tank top. I drove out of the garage parking lot slowly. It wouldn't do to run over someone coming in on a bike.

I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and smiled when I saw Flavian's goofy face on my screen.

"Hey Flav!"

"Dearheart! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left in a hurry."

"I'm good. My dad just needed to talk with me."

"Your father reminds me of the Kings of old."

I laughed. My father was indeed like the old Kings. He had a kingdom, Charming. A queen, loyal subjects, soldiers. The more I thought about it, the more I was beginning to like the idea.

"Which king would compare my father with?"

Flavian made a humming noise.

"I do not know your father personally, but I would peg him as a Viking King."

I burst into laughter. I had to agree, Clay was very much like a Viking King.

"I can just image him in furs with a sword."

Now Flavian was laughing. I had tears leaking out of my eyes as I pulled in my driveway.

"I needed that, thanks Flav."

"Anytime love."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I took home the maintenance logs. I'm going to organize them and try start a database on my laptop for them. Less paperwork."

"Your wonderful."

"I try."

"I'll see you on Monday love."

"Actually, I may go in over the weekend. I'm still working on that turn of the century journal."

"Don't spend to much time in the past love."

"Yeah yeah, or I'll miss my future. Thanks Flav."

I hung up and got out of the car. I had a garage, but I never used it. I'm not sure why. I went around to the other side and grabbed my bag, my files and my coffee cup.

Happy's bike was where I saw it this morning. I walked up the path and into the house. It was quiet.

"Hap!"

I set my files down on the table, and walked over to the sink. I was rinsing my mug out when I heard him.

"Hey girl."

I turned around. Hap was walking towards me, wearing nothing but a pair of low riding jeans.

"Hey. Get some rest?"

He nodded his head. I turned back around and finished washing my mug, and the few other dishes that Happy had created.

"So what's this I've been hearing from the boys about you haunting me?"

Happy smiled and shook his head.

"You been talking to the Old Man?"

"And some others. Any truth to it Hap?"

He nodded his head and walked toward me. I turned around so I was facing him head on. He walked until we were almost touching. Then he put his arms on either side of me and leaned in. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want you girl."

He caught my mouth with his. I was shocked, but Hap kept at it until I stopped fighting and just let him do what he wanted.

When he pulled away, I was wide eyed. I had not expected this.

"Jesus Hap. Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like it."

"Well we just can't go around doing what ever the hell we want."

Hap's dark eyes bored into my light ones. He seemed amused.

"I do."

"Stop now Hap."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to date Reapers."

"Who said anything about dating girl?"

He ran his hands up and down my arms. I got angry. He was treating me like I was another fucking crow eater.

"Fuck off Hap. I'm not just another pussy you can tear up when ever you want."

I pushed past him and walked over to the table where my files were. I was still peeved that Hap thought I would just spread my legs for him like some obedient little bitch.

"Did I say I just wanted to fuck you?"  
>Hap cam storming after me. I didn't look up from my files. He grabbed them from my hands and tossed them aside.<p>

"HAPPY!" I moved to pick up the papers that had been strewn everywhere. "That was all in order! It's going to take me hours to reorganize it."

He didn't look fazed. I tried to move past him to get to my papers, but he stopped me.

"Hey, we ain't done talking yet."

"What do you want from me Hap? I'm not an Old Lady, a crow eater, or even a hang around. I don't like to fight, drink or do drugs. And I don't have casual sex."

Hap looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"You sure your Clay's kid?"

I pushed Happy hard enough that he stumbled back.

"I said I didn't like to fight, not that I didn't know how. So shut your mouth about that. I am a Morrow. End of story."

He nodded his head.

"Doesn't change anything. I still want you."

"Why?"

Happy smiled and shook his head.

"Clay wants you to give him a call."

I bent down and began picking up my papers. This was going to be a daunting task. It took me over three hours to get them in the right order and now I had to start all over again.

"You need to get out more girl. Live a little."

I sighed as he walked away. What life did everyone want me to live? Drinking, partying, waking up in a different guys bed every night? I liked the museum, I liked my quiet life. What the hell did Happy want with a nerd like me?


	7. Chapter 7

** Thanks for the reviews. And to everyone who seems to have a bug in their butts about RICO, chill. I will do my best in the future to assume the club knows about all pertinent criminal laws as it applies to them. YEESH.**

I was sitting at the table when a knock startled me out of my work. Momentarily confused, I walked over to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Morrow? It's Jack from ADT, I'm here to set up your alarm system."

"Oh!"

I opened the door. ADT had sent me a photo of the technician that would be coming to work on my house. It was the same guy.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You can never be to careful nowadays."

"Alright, let's go over a few things here. Are you going to be wanting ADT Pulse?"

I sat down with Jack and listened as he laid out my options. I agreed to have ADT Pulse Premier. I could turn my lights on and off, arm and disarm my system, change the heat/ac, etc, all from my phone.

Jack went back out to his truck to gather his supplies. He called out some other technicians and my place was hopping. The entire time I sat at the table and tired to fix what Happy fucked up.

"Kim lass? Ya home?"

I looked up as Chibs came through the door. He had slid his glasses up into his hair as he looked around at all various men coming and going.

"Wha' the hell is goin' on ere?"

"ADT is setting up my security system."

He nodded his head at me and then took a seat.

"What's up Chibs?"

"I got a problem and ya ma' told me ya might be able to help."

"Sure."

"I need ta find a gift fer me daughter."

My eyebrows came down in confusion. Chibs had a kid? How come I never met her?

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

I nodded, thinking. What would a sixteen year old girl want? A car, a phone, clothes, makeup, jewelry.

"Does she have an Ipod?"

Chibs looked at me.

"I dun know."

"That's always a pretty safe bet. Where is she?"

"Back in Ireland."

Now I was more than confused, but it was Chibs past, not mine.

"So ya think she'll like this Ipod thingy?"

"I love mine. I still have it."

"Yer ma was right. Thanks fer the help."

"You could have just called, instead of driving all this way."

"Aye, but then I wouldn't get ta see ya." Chibs gave me a wink and was on his way. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. I forgot how up front all of the men were here. Back at Berkeley, nobody was this direct. It would take some getting used to.

My phone rang and it was Gemma.

"A little heads up would have been nice ma."

She laughed.

"Chibs is fine baby. He's just curious about ya."

"Yeah yeah. The misfit Morrow daughter."

"That's bullshit Kimmy. Forget that, how did it go with Happy?"

I swear I could see her devious smile over the phone.

"Awkward."

"He tell you what he wants."

"According to him, just me."

"Yeah. You give him what he wanted?"

"MOM! No! Dad would flip out. And I'm not one of the eaters. You don't get to walk into MY home and tell ME to drop trou."

Gemma laughed long and hard.

"Oh baby I needed that. How did his dick take it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask it. Although he did get angry when I told him I wasn't going to be his bitch."

"Ya?"

"Yeah, blew up. Threw my files everywhere. Yelled something about not wanting to just fuck me."

"Hmm."

"What..."

"He better go to Clay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing baby. Supper at my house tonight."

"Alright. What time and what should I bring."

"6 and nothing baby. Your still getting settled."

Two months and I was still getting "settled" in her book. Next she would bring up money.

"How you doin' anyways? Got enough food over there? I know you don't make a lot at the museum..."

"I have enough food, my paychecks are just fine. I don't need to be rich, just content."

"Your peppy attitude is starting to piss me off."

"HA! Peppy? Me?"

"Can it Kimmy."

"Yes ma'am. Seriously mom, I'm okay. I would tell you if I weren't. But if you don't believe me, come on over."

"I will."

"Good. I missed you anyways."

She laughed.

"Your a little shit, just like Jackson."

"Now what does that tell you about how we were raised?"

She laughed again and told me she would see me later. I agreed and hung up. Momma Gemma was up to something and I had a pretty good idea what it was. She was trying to play match maker. Hence sending Chibs out here, goading me about Hap.

I sat back, covered my face with my hands and groaned. This was going to blow up in someone's faces. And the odds were it was going to be me.

"Miss Morrow, are you alright?"

I removed my hands and looked at Jack. He looked slightly worried.

"I'm fine. Just my mother."

Jack laughed.

"Well we're done setting everything up. Let me walk you through how it all works."

45 minutes later I was pretty confident in my ability where the system was concerned. I thanked Jack and watched him leave.

I shut the door, and armed the system. I sagged against the festive red wall that decorated my foyer. I would take Advanced Topics in Quantum Physics over this any day. I couldn't figure out how to fit. I was moving against the grain of my family and I hated it.

I was still sitting on the floor when I heard a vehicle pull up. It sounded like a truck. I waited until there was a knock at the door.

I got up and opened it.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Jax!" I beamed at my older brother. He was holding a large cardboard box in front of him.

"What's that?"

"A present for you."

I stepped aside as he moved into the house. I tagged along behind him until he was in my kitchen. I watched as he carefully set the box down. Then he turned around and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay Jax?"

"Yeah, just shit with me and Clay. But I'm not here for that. I'm here for you. Your sad Kimmy."

I held on to him a little tighter.

"I'm having trouble finding my groove. I feel like I'm running against the grain here, and Gemma isn't making it any easier."

Jax laughed and pulled away from me.

"What she doin' now?"

"Playing match maker."

Jax shook his head in anger.

"She's crazy."

A small whining noise came out of the box on the floor. I looked at it as it started to move a little.

"What the hell is in there?"

"Something so your not alone."

Jax bent over, reaching into the box. He slowly lifted out a massive fluffy puppy.

"Oh my god Jax, what breed is it?"

Jax cuddled it for a few moments, letting it lick his face.

"A Saint Bernard. And it's a he."

I held my arms out and Jax handed him over. I was in love instantly. His big gray eyes were the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Thanks Jax."

"No prob sis."

We stood their petting him for a few moments. Jax leaned forward and captured the puppies large face.

"You keep her safe Boss."

"Boss?"

Jax smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Boss huh? I like it."

I set him down and watched as Boss lazily walked around, stopping to sniff something every now and then.

"Seriously Jax, thank you."

"Give it time Kim. Everyone needs to get used to you being home again. They got no idea how to act around you."

"I don't want anyone to act! I just want to not feel like an outsider with my family."

"I've kept you downloaded."

"I know. It still feels off. It's probably just me."

"Who's giving you all this grief?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't feel comfortable around some of the guys anymore."

Jax's eyes got darker.

"Someone come at you Kim?"

"No, nothing like that. It just changes the dynamic you know? I have to be careful about how I act around them. Don't want to send the wrong signals, give the wrong impressions."

Jax nodded.

"They may be a bunch of horn balls Kim, but none of them would hurt you. Your family."

I nodded my head, feeling better now that I had gotten everything off my chest. I was about to thank Jax when I heard the unmistakeable noise of Boss peeing.

"BOSS!"

Jax laughed as I rushed over to where Boss was lifting his leg against one of my table's chairs. By the time I reached him, he was done, and I had a large puddle to clean up.

"Jax hand me the paper towels."

Jax handed me the roll of paper towels and kept Boss away from the mess while I cleaned it.

"What time does the pet store close?"

"No clue."

"I want to get Boss some things. Like training pads and a kennel."

Jax laughed again.

"Just don't be late for ma's."

"Yeah yeah."

I was still on my hands and knees when I heard Jax leave. I smiled as I looked up at Boss. He was sitting in front of me, his tail wagging happily. I laughed and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"You'll kiss the dog, but not me?"

My arm slipped forward and I almost fell on my face. I looked up to see Happy leaning against the island.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Rode in behind Jax."

I nodded and got to my feet. Boss jumped up and followed behind me.

"Is that what Jax had in the box?"

After throwing out the paper towels, I bent down and picked him up.

"Yeah Jax got him for me so I wouldn't be alone."

"I'm here."

I looked from Boss to Happy. He was wearing a white t-shirt, his cut and jeans. He stared at me, and I stared back.

"For now, but your not going to be here forever Hap."

Boss licked my face and I laughed. Puppy breath was one of best things. Happy came closer and patted Boss a few times.

"Yeah, but I'm here now."

"I don't know what you want Hap. You don't want to date me, and I won't let myself become just another pair of revolving legs for you."

Happy shook his head and smiled. Then he leaned in and captured my lips. He placed his hands on either side of my head and gently guided it where he wanted it to go. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I don't care what you call it. Your mine Kim."

"One, I'm not property and two, stop kissing me. You know as well as I do that Clay would pull your head off."

Happy shook his head.

"I'll take those odds."


	8. Chapter 8

** Special thanks to DragonBby, who reviewed every chapter! And thanks to everyone else as well. I love hearing what you all are thinking. You know the drill, Read. Review. Enjoy. (Oh and rhirhi, thanks for the heads up! I re-read it and I laughed my butt off. I'm such a tard sometimes.)**

"Did you see the way he looked at her?"

Clay was massaging his aging hands, pain apparent in his masculine features.

"Yeah baby. He's lookin at her hard."

"He fucking knows better!" Clay slammed his arthritic mit into the table. The anger overrode the pain in his face.

"She ain't a little girl anymore Clay, she's gonna do her own thing."

Clay shook his head, disturbing images of his only daughter at the hands of some of his fellow brothers ran through his mind, and made his blood boil. But his wife didn't seem to mind. In fact, if he read her right, she was hoping for it.

"She's still MY little girl, and as long as she's in my town, living under a roof I bought her, she'll do what I fucking tell her too."

He watched as his wife smiled softly at him. She was so beautiful. And damn sexy.

"You push her Clay and she'll do the exact opposite of what you tell her."

Clay smiled. Gemma wasn't the only one who knew their daughter. Kimmy was smart, confident in herself, but she preferred solitude. She stayed in on weekends, or volunteered somewhere. She was always doing that. Clay didn't know where she got it from. Neither he nor Gemma were bleeding hearts, but somehow they ended up with a daughter with a heart the size of Ireland. Which was why he wouldn't let her end up with one of his guys.

"Baby?"

Gemma was looking at him with an amused smile on her lips.

"She's tougher than you think baby."

Clay nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that his daughter was tough. She had done things for the club, for him, that would have rocked someone with a weak constitution. But not his baby girl. She was as tough as they came, even if it didn't show initially.

Clay wasn't given the chance to answer. Kim walked around the corner, a 100 watt smile lighting up her pretty face. She had Gemma's bone structure, his eyes, and their combined Irish heritage gave her a porcelain complexion. Her ruby red hair was from Clay's side. His mother had the same strange dark red hair.

"Look what Jax got me!"

**Kim's POV again.**

I held up Boss for inspection. My mom's jaw dropped and my dad's eyebrows went up in an amused expression.

"That's a big fucking dog."  
>I grinned at my dad and gave Boss a kiss. I watched my parents carefully. They had been talking when I walked in, and from the sudden silence, it was probably about me.<p>

"Your here early."

"I had to stop at Whites, get some things for Boss. You guys talking about me?"

I watched a grin spread over my dad's face.

"Your ears burning baby girl?"

"Call it a hunch. So what did I do now?"

"Nothing baby."

My mom answered quickly.

"Bullshit. You both know I'll figure it out eventually, I always do."

My dad tossed his head back and laughed. My ma chuckled and eyed my dog.

"That thing house trained yet?"

"Nope."

"Jesus Christ Kimmy!"  
>"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."<p>

My dad got up and walked over to me. He was still wearing his dirty jeans and Teller- Morrow shirt from the garage. His cut was hanging from the back of the chair.

"Let me see the beast."

"His name is Boss."

Clay snorted and carefully took Boss from me. I watched my dad make faces at my puppy as he licked at his face.

The house filled up quickly, both with family and familiars. Luanne and Gemma had some of the favored girls run off some of the not so favored eaters. Other than that, the night was mostly uneventful.

Tig was sitting next to me, Boss sprawled out across our collective laps. Tig was petting him absently. I knew Tig loved dogs, and even had one a long time ago, but something happened to it. He didn't like to talk about it, and I wasn't about to push him. He was unstable enough as it was.

"I like him Kim."

"Me too. Jax did good."

Tig nodded. I saw him zone off for a few moments and then smile softly. I bumped my head into his softly and said,

"You can come see him anytime you want Tig."

"Thanks Red."

Tig kissed the side of my head, then whispered in my ear.

"Your playing with fire Red."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

He grinned and used his chin to point across the room. I followed it and my eyes landed on an angry looking Happy. He was leaning against the far wall opposite of the loveseat I occupied with Tig, nursing a beer.

"He looks angry Tig, what did you do?"

Tig laughed manically.

"Me? Nothin'. He thinks I'm putting the moves on his girl."

"He knows your my Godfather right?"

Tig shrugged his shoulders.

"And what business is it of his who puts the moves on me?"

"This is me Red, not Clay."

I sighed, Tig was right. I didn't have to lie to him. He was my dad's right hand, but he had been my protector since before I could walk. I could trust him with anything.

"I'm not sure what he wants exactly. Beyond sex, I mean."

Tig nodded, his curly hair tickling the side of my face. He kissed the side of my face and got up. It was awkward for a few moments. Hap looked about ready to say something when Opi came strutting in.

"This the monster Jax got you?"

"Yeah. Sit with me Op, I miss you."

I patted the cushion next to me and he sat down. I leaned in and he put an arm around me. This was how it used to be, way back when.

"It's good your home. Feels right."

I nodded.

"Piney told me you've been have trouble getting right."

Opi shook his head and took a long swig of his beer.

"I feel the same way Op. I can't seem to find my groove again."

"How you doin now?"

"Better. Jax and I talked, lifted some weight off of me. I'll be okay, I just need to give it time."

"Good."

"You should talk to someone Op. Me, Jax, someone."

"Nothing to say Kim. I made a promise to Donna to earn straight."

"But..."

"I fall more and more behind every day. I don't know how to get ahead of this shit."

"Op, you need money you come to me. You know that."

"Nah Kimmy. I won't take money from you."

"Fine, fine. You stubborn bike pirate."

Opi laughed and then it lulled again. Until Clay walked in, a murderous look on face. He motioned for Happy to follow him. I watched with wide eyes as Happy slowly walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Care to share Red?"

"Not particularly."

I picked Boss up and headed out. I walked around, noticing the lack of black leather cuts anywhere in the house. I went into the kitchen to find my mother.

"What's happening?"

Gemma turned around, her face tight with tension.

"Clay's got a bug in his butt."

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid Kim, it doesn't suit you. He's pissed off at Hap, and he's gonna let him know."

"Oh crap."

I moved past her and outside. They could only be in one place. The Garage behind the house. I moved as fast as my legs would carry me, considering I was weighed down with a 30 pound puppy. Why the hell didn't I leave him inside?

I reached the door and twisted the knob. Locked of course. I started pounding on it.

"HEY! I know your in their! JAX! Open this door or I swear to god I will..."

The door flung open.

"You shouldn't be here Kim."

"It's my fault this is happening, so move so I can try and fix it."

Jax shook his head no. I couldn't see past him, but I heard the unmistakeable sound of a fist fight going on.

"Ain't no fixing it Kimmy. Why didn't you tell me Hap was moving in on you?"

"What the fuck does that even mean? Hap hasn't done anything to me."

"Tig says different."

My stomach dropped. Tig?

"Let me in Jax's, before dad does something he regrets."

Jax sighed, I knew he wouldn't move. So I did what I thought was necessary. I set Boss down and lunged at Jax. He wasn't expecting it and we toppled over backwards, knocking a small tool chest over in the process.

"JAX? What ya doin' over ere'?"

Chibs walked around the corner to see me and Jax wrestling on the floor. Jax had me pinned, but I was struggling.

"Jesus Christ Kim, what is wrong with you?"

Chibs was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"Dad is making a mistake. Happy and I never did anything."

"Tig said..."

"Tig's a fucking liar! Jax, I've never lied to you, why would I start now?"

I looked into his eyes, trying to make him believe. He nodded and got to his feet. He held a hand out for me and helped me up.

"You SWEAR nothing happened between you and Hap. Nothing."

"A kiss. That's it."

Jax nodded and headed deeper into the garage. I looked over at Chibs, who wasn't laughing anymore.

"Come on lass."

Chibs had his hand stretched out toward me. I took it, and he pulled me close. We walked around a corner and my eyes were assaulted. Happy was on his knees, his face a bloody mess. Dad was to a side, talking to Jax. From the body language, it was a heated discussion. His eyes were burning and when they landed on me, I felt the heat. I shrank into Chibs.

"Get over here Kimberly."

My eyes got wide but I did as I was told. I walked slowly over to him. He was straining to keep himself under control. I stood next to Jax.

"Tell him Kim."

I swallowed and then met my dads eyes.

"Whatever you think Happy did to me, your wrong. He's never touched me."

I watched my eyes dart between me and over to Tig. I felt my blood pressure rise.

"I have it on good authority that he's been pressing you."

"Pressing me? Dad, I don't know who's been filling your ears with this shit, but nobody presses me. Nobody."

Jax nodded next to me.

"Come on Clay, you know Kim wouldn't lie to us."

"Correct me if I'm wrong son, but didn't you just finish taking shots at him?"

"I thought he hurt her. We should have fucking gone to Kim in the first place, instead of letting Tig blow smoke up our asses."

I nodded. Yes they should have. I have no idea what Tig told them, but I knew it wasn't true. I walked away from my dad and Jax and over to where Hap was kneeling. I crouched down and gently put my hand under his chin. He lifted his head and I covered my mouth with my free hand. His face was swollen, and decorated with cuts.

"Oh Jesus Happy."

His eyes were swollen to the point that they were almost closed. When he heard my voice he smiled.

"Hey girl."

I chocked out a laugh.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

He shook his head no. I sighed, he wasn't going to get up until Clay told him he could.

"Dad, Hap needs a hospital. NOW."

Clay walked over and looked down at him. A few seconds went by before he held his hand out to help Happy up.

Wobbly, but standing, Clay embraced him. I felt relief flood me.

"Chibs, Jax, will you help me get him into my car?"

Chibs and Jax swooped in, the rest of the club followed. Now it was only me, my dad, and Tig. I looked over at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Nothing you could say is going to make this situation all right. So fuck off."

I looked over to my dad. I opened my mouth to speak, but found I really didn't want to talk to him. He had done some stupid things over the years, but this took the cake. Instead I turned my back and walked out of the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

** I'm pumped about the feedback I'm getting. I love all of you guys! Keep reviewing and I shall keep writing!**

Sitting in the waiting room, squeezed in between Chibs and Jax I felt horrible. Happy took a pummeling because of me.

"Why didn't Happy fight back?"

Chibs leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looked at me.

"Aye, the lad is thick where your concerned lass. He took the beatin' for you."

I put my face in my hands. I felt like crying. Happy let my father and brother wail on him.

"Why?"

"He cares about you Kim."

I looked over to Jax. He looked pensive, and almost sick.

"I feel terrible."

"Don't lass. Happy knew wha' he was doin. He told Clay he would take a lashing everyday fer ya."

"Where is he?"

I got up off the bench in search of Hap. I don't know why he wanted me, what he saw, but if he was willing to let my dad wail on him, then he at least deserved a chance to explain.

I ran into a nurse who directed me to the room where Hap was being looked at. When I entered I saw Hap sitting shirtless on a table, a male doctor was covering his fresh stitches.

"Hey girl." Hap smiled as walked over to him. I shook my head. How could he smile with that many stitches in his face?

The doctor nodded to me as he left the room. I walked over and stood in front of him. Before I lost my nerve, I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back eagerly, but I pulled away before it could get out of hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You took a beating for me."

Happy's deep brown eyes bored into mine for a few moments before he grinned wider.

"That was just warning girl, not a beating. But if I get a kiss for that, I wonder what you'll give me when I really do take a beating."

I smiled and shook my head.

"You really are crazy."

He shrugged and then stood up.

"For you. Now take me home girl."

I nodded, having nothing to say once again to him. I walked out into the hallway and ran, literally, into Tara.

"Whoa. Kim! Are you alright?"

I was stunned to say the least, but I snapped out of it quickly.

"Sorry about that Tara, and yeah, I'm okay."

Tara watched with wide eyes as Happy walked around me and over to the waiting room. Her dark eyebrows went up a little.

"Don't ask."

"And you won't tell."

A small smile graced her lips and was gone so quickly that I thought I imagined it.

"It was nice seeing you again Kim."

"You too Tara."

"Tell your family I said hello."

I read through that one. She wanted me to tell Jax she said hello. She could give a shit less about my parents.

"Will do Tara."

I walked back into the waiting room to find myself alone. Where the heck had they gone? I walked outside and was less than thrilled to find my car missing. Those little...

"Kimmy?"

I turned around to see Chief Unser walking toward me.

"Hi Chief."

"Babydoll, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I brought a friend to the emergency room, and they took my car."

"Some friends. Who was it?"

"Who I brought to the ER, or took my car?"

"The car sweetheart." Unser smiled at me and I smiled back. He looked thinner than before, almost sickly. I wanted to ask if he was alright, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Jax."

"Nice brother. Want me to give you a lift? I haven't seen your new place yet."

"I'm still trying to fill it up."

"The old Singer place right? That's a big house for just you."

"Oh!"

Unser looked at me with wide brown eyes.

"I forgot my dog at mom and dad's!"

"Calm down honey. We'll go get it."

I loved Wayne Unser. He had never been anything but warm, sweet, and fatherly to me. I found myself wishing he were my godfather instead of Tig.

"Thanks."

"It's no trouble. I haven't seen ya since you got home."

He put a hand on the small of my back and walked me over to his squad car. Wayne had just opened the car door when I heard the squealing of tires. I watched as my black mustang came racing around the corner. Chibs was hanging out the passenger side window.

"Come on Kimmy lass! Get yer beautiful arse in this car!"

He was beating his arm on the lower door panel. I looked from Wayne to Chibs and back again.

"I'm going to ride with Chief Unser."

Chibs mouth fell open. I heard Jax yelling from what I assumed was the drivers seat. With a grin, I shook my head and got into the squad car. I wasn't sure what they were up too, but I knew I wanted no part of it. I rolled my window down.

"You boys scratch my car, and I'll cut your nuts off and hang them from my mirror."

Chibs busted out laughing, and Jax gunned it. I watched them peel out and sighed. My car was going to be so jacked up when I got it back.

"What are they up to?"

"I'm not sure I really want to know."

Wayne nodded his head.

"How's your mom?"

"You know Gemma. Tougher than a box of nails."

He nodded. It was quiet until we pulled into the circle like driveway at my parents. There was still a few bikes, including Tig's. I opened the door with trepidation. I was generally a level headed person, but Tig betrayed me. And that was not something I would let go. Ever.

I waited for Wayne, and then let him into the house behind me. Hearing the door, my mom came around the corner.

"Hey baby. How's Happy?"

"Good. He, Chibs and Jax stole my car at the hospital."

Gemma pursed her lips in a snarky smile.

"Sounds like our boys."

"Where's my dog?"

Gemma gave me a look, and then nodded.

"Tig's got him."

I made a frustrated noise and left my mom to talk with Wayne. I headed for the living room. Juice was hanging in the hallway and I moved close to him. He nodded his head and I followed him further into the dark of the hallway. Once comfortably encased in darkness, Juice spilled.

"What the hell is going on? Clay said Happy assaulted you. Then you jump in, stop the fight. Now Clay won't even look at Tig."

"I don't know what Tig said Hap did to me, but it didn't happen."

I watched as Juice nodded.

"You know if someone's bothering you..."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Juice but it's not necessary."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get my dog and go home."

"What are you doing later?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's almost 10 Juice."

"On a Friday night."

"I have to build some kind of a maintenance log and database for the museum."

"Cool. I'll come over and help."

"Your not going out to the party?"

"I'll have more fun hanging out with you."

I laughed. I doubted that very much. Getting laid or building a database for a museum? Tough choice.

"I'm serious. I like the parties, getting hammered and laid. But I wanna hang out with you tonight. Mellow."

"Okay."

"Sweet." I could just make out his smile in the dark. I shook my head. Just then I was blinded by lights.

"What the hell are you to doing standing in the dark?"

I smiled at my mom. Hands on her hips and a devious smile on her lips.

"Talking about a database I need to build for the museum."

"Really? What kind of database has you two talking in dark hallways?"

"Your fishing again ma."

"Maybe."

"Where's Tig? I want my dog."

"In the living room baby."

"Meet me at my house Juice."

My mom gave me a look as I passed her. I rolled my eyes. She seemed to be under the impression that I was getting some from everyone.

"Come here Boss!" I hollered as I walked back down the hallway toward the living room. I heard a thump and then Boss came running around the corner, stumbling and bumbling. And then Tig followed.

"Come here baby."

I picked him up and began to turn around.

"Kim."

"I don't want to talk to you Tig, and stay away from my dog."

"Your going to get hurt Kim!"

I kept walking. Even if I was going to get hurt, it was my life, my choice.


	10. Chapter 10

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the newest.**

I heard Tig's boots behind me.

"Kim."

"What Tig?"

"Look, I know your pissed at me. That's fine, I can take it. But don't do this. Don't shut me out."

I looked into bloodshot eyes and felt myself nodding. We had a lot of history together, me and Tig. And that was part of the reason I could forgive him so easily.

"Don't give me that Tigger. Your the one shutting yourself out of my life."

"I know what happened between you and Liam. What you did."

I felt my blood run cold. A wave of bad memories flooded over me.

"He told you?"

"Clay needed to tell someone Kim."

"That's bullshit! He promised me."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing."

"Yeah? Then why do I feel like a piece of shit every time I think about it? Huh? Why does this huge black hole rip open, flooding me with guilt?"

Tig nodded his head, his eyes never leaving me.

"You protected the club, your dad."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I hadn't thought about it in so long. I had buried it so deep, praying it stayed that way. But bad shit has a way of coming back around to punch you in the throat.

"Why you bringing this up Tig? Want to rub my poor taste in men in my face? Is that it? Liam was bad, so every guy I choose is gonna be?"

"No, yes. Both."

I opened my mouth in shock. It was a slap to the face.

"Fuck you Tig."

He shook his head sadly.

"I just wanted you to remember that your a doorway. Both to this club, and to him. So be careful. A lot of people are going to try and cash in on that now that your home and close again."

"You mean now that the gullible one is back again. Thanks for the trip down memory lane Tig, but I learned my lesson the hard way."

I walked away, a bitter taste in my mouth. If Gemma or Wayne noticed a change in me, they didn't say anything. I waited for Wayne in his car, clinging on to Boss as if he were a rock in the middle of a raging river.

Two miles out Wayne spoke.

"Want to talk about it sweetheart?"

"I can't."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I wish that were true Chief. But your still a cop."

"Somebody hurt you?"

"Long time ago."

Wayne nodded his head and then began to pull the car over.

"What the hell?"

Once the car was parked he turned to look at me.

"This is about that Irish fella back before you left isn't it."

"Don't dig Wayne."

"You sound like your mother."

I smiled softly. If only I was as strong as her.

"I know what happened. Or at least, I have a pretty good idea."

"How?"

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. And your mom and me, we go way back."

I sighed. So now Gemma, Tig and Wayne all knew.

"His name was Liam McLaughlin, and I was head over heels in love with him."

"I remember. You two were glued at the hip."

"It wasn't real."

Wayne nodded, his big brown eyes reflecting sympathy. I looked out my window as I continued to talk.

"One night, he asks me if he can come with me to the party after church. I call dad, clear it with him. We have a blast. Then I have to go to the bathroom, and when I got out, I can't find him. He wasn't outside, in the garage. I thought maybe he wandered into the clubhouse. It was deserted. I was about to leave when I heard voices behind the church doors. I put my ear against the wood and try to listen. I can't make out the words, but I know. I know my dad is in there, and that something's wrong."

I drew in a haggard breath before continuing.

"I run down the hall to Jax's room and grab the piece he keeps hidden. I flick the safety off tear ass back to the church. The doors aren't locked. I open them ."

"What's behind them Kimmy?"

I looked at Wayne for a second before turning my eyes back to the darkness outside. It's easier to talk about it if I don't have to look at him.

"Liam has my dad on his knees, a gun pointed at his head. He says, There you are love. Come to watch me kill yer pa? I was frozen to the ground. Everything seemed in slow motion. Liam smiles at me, and then turns his head back to my dad. I finally make eye contact with him. I'll never forget the look on his face. Fear, sadness, anger. I felt my heart kick into overdrive. I think the reality of the situation finally kicked in. I lifted my gun, and pulled the trigger."

I turned and faced Wayne, waiting for his reaction.

"You did the right thing honey."

My eyes went wide.

"I know it feels like hell. Believe me I do. But when it got heavy, you stepped up, and protected your family. Ain't nobody gonna hold that against you."

"It's such a..."

"Heavy burden?"

"Yes," I whispered. It was so fucking heavy. I don't know how they did it. My dad, Tig, Happy. It weighed on me all the time.

"Taking a life should be a burden Kimmy. And when it stops being one, that's when you know your gone."

I nodded.

"And as far as that boy leading you on, well that's on him. Nobody knew he was anything else than what he said. Not even your dad. So quit beating yourself up about it."

I smiled.

"Thanks for listening."

"I told you that you could tell me anything, and I meant it."

I smiled at him.

"So all that shit was the reason you up and left huh?"

"Mostly. I didn't trust myself, felt like I let him down. So I applied to a dozen different universities and said yes to the first acceptance letter I got."

"Gemma told me something different."

"I didn't know she knew."

"Your home now, and I guess that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"Let's get you home."

We drove in a comfortable silence. I didn't realize the weight that I had been carrying, and how good it felt to finally toss it aside. Our silence was interrupted by a call over the radio.

"Go ahead Hale."

"We got a call from an alarm company, Kim Morrow's house."

"I'm nearby, I'll take it."

"Keep me posted."

Unser put the mouth piece back and mumbled boyscout under his breath.

"Got any idea why your alarm is going off?"

"It's probably Jax and the guys. I didn't tell them about the alarm."

"Isn't that the point of the alarm system? To keep them out?"

"An entire army couldn't keep SAMCRO out."

Wayne nodded, and turned his flashers on. I gave him a confused look.

"I can still have some fun."

I laughed at his impish smile.

Sure enough, when we pulled into the driveway of my home, I saw my car, parked on top of the roses my mom planted. The front door was open, Chibs was laying in the grass laughing, Juice had his hands on top of his head, looking for all the world confused. Jax was sitting on the porch smoking and Happy was nowhere to be seen.

Juice spotted me first.

"I had nothing to do with this."

I had to laugh at the look on his face.

"Kimmy! Get over here and turn the damn siren off!" Jax stood up, a grin spreading across his boyish face.

I carefully set Boss down and punched in the code. My phone rang, ADT was calling. I quickly explained that it was a mix up. My brother didn't know about the alarm, and had set it off on accident. A few questions and the correct secret answer later I was done.

"Pineapple?"

"ADT is very thorough. If I was being held against my will, with someone listening in, I'm supposed to say volcano. If everything is okay then pineapple."

"Holy shit, I guess they are thorough."

"Fortune favors bold ones Jax. And mom is going to murder you when she see's what you've done to her roses."

"Nah."

"Honey I'm gonna head out." Wayne looked a little out of his element, and I felt bad.

"I thought you were gonna have a look inside?"

"Maybe another day."

"Come over for lunch on Sunday." He smiled at me.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

I waved goodbye to him.

"You gonna tap that or what?" I looked over to Jax with my mouth open wide.

"Jackson Teller!"

He laughed as I pummeled him with weak punches.

"That's gross. He's like a grandfather to me."

"So like a GFILF?"

"Ewe."

Jax's laughed harder, only this time he was joined by Juice and Chibs, who had appeared in the foyer.

"Your all demented."

"Least we don't have a crush on the grandpa out there."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Who you got a crush on?"

Happy appeared around the corner, making me jump.

"No one. Jax is just teasing me because I invited Wayne over for lunch on Sunday."

"Who's Wayne?"

Happy's raspy voice was a few octanes lower when he spoke.

"Chief Unser."

"Your having the Chief over for lunch?"

"Yeah. He hasn't seen the house yet."

Happy shook his head. I walked past him and over to the cupboard. I pulled out a wine glass. It was technically called a Bordeaux glass, but that sounded so strange to say out loud. I started to head deeper into the house, when Happy called out.

"Where you goin?"

"To the wine cellar!"

I didn't wait for a response. It was actually a small cellar that I had converted into a wine cellar. Let the boys have their beer and pussy. I had red wine and chocolates. I took some time debating, and while I was mentally going over the pros and cons of a bottle, a pair of hands snaked around my hips.

I gasped and almost dropped the bottle. I turned my head to see Happy. He set his chin down on my shoulder and smiled.

"You almost made me drop my Cabernet Sauvignon!"

"Your what?"

"My wine."

"I never liked wine."

"Hmm. You probably never drank it at the right temperature, or paired it with the right things. For instance, this wine has a very robust flavor, which pairs deliciously with dark chocolates."

Happy kissed the side of my neck and said,

"I can think of something else that would pair deliciously with some dark chocolate."

I opened my mouth to say something when I was saved by the voice of Chibs.

"What are ya doin' down there?"

I pulled away from Happy and headed up the stairs.

"I was telling Happy about what pairs with wine well."

"And wha' kind of wine are we drinkin'?"

"You like wine?"

"Aye, ye may not know it from lookin' at me, but I've got a very refined pallet."

I smiled at him.

"Well in that case, I've decided on an aged bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon."

"What ya pairing it with love?"

"Dark chocolate."

Chibs eyes danced as he smiled at me.

"Oh aye, I'm in."

I laughed all the way back to the kitchen. Jax and Juice were sitting on stools that surrounded the small island. I set down my wine, grabbed another glass for Chibs and went to get the chocolate out of the cupboard.

Chibs was opening the wine when I set the chocolates down.

"Chibs man, you drink wine?"

"Aye."

Juice smiled and said,

"I didn't realize you had a vagina."

Chibs just smiled and poured a little into both glasses. Happy came walking into the kitchen.

I opened the box of dark truffles and handed one to Chibs. He took a nibble and his eyes went wide.

"Uhhh!"

"I know. The best dark truffles in the world. I have a friend who sends them to me from Spain."

Chibs swirled his wine around a bit before taking a sip. I followed suit.

"I'm movin' in with ya lass."

"You only want me for my chocolates."

"Let me try that."

Jax pulled the glass out of my hand.

"Take a small amount of the chocolate into your mouth, let it melt and then a sip of the wine."

I waited and watched as Jax did what I told him too. I watched his expression change.

"Holy shit."

"Ah! Jackie boy! Your hooked now."

"Seriously!"

Juice looked from Jax to Chibs and back again.

"It's the sexiest thing ya ever gonna taste."

Chibs held his glass out to Juice. I looked over to Happy. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"Want to try some Hap?"

"I'll stick to beer."

"Your missing out."

"Wha' else you got stashed love?"

I smiled wickedly at him.

"Well I do have have some heavenly Raspberry Ganache chocolates."

"I want one."

I laughed at the look on Chibs face.

"Alright, I'll go get them."

I headed toward my bedroom. They were to die for, and I usually only ate them when I was watching a particularly good movie. Which I hadn't found in awhile.

I came back out to see the boys whispering.

"Hey now, no secrets in my house."

"Their are secrets in every house."

"Not mine."

"Oh, yeah. Why do you hide those chocolates in your room?"

I looked at Jax.

"I wasn't hiding them. I had them in their when I was watching a movie a few nights ago."

"What were you watching?" Jax gave me a lecherous look. I shook my head and laughed.

"Jane Eyre."

They all looked at me.

"Seriously you guys? It was a novel by Charlotte Bronte."

Nothing. I sighed. Flavian would know what I was talking about.

"Well it's an adaptation of the novel."

"What's it about?"

I looked over at Happy.

"It's a love story."

They all moaned in unison.

"Shut up. I love that story."

"Chicks always love love stories."

"Bullshit. I hated Titanic, despised The Notebook. I'll take Wes Craven over that crap any day."

They all burst out laughing. We moved to my living room, wine, chocolates, beer and all. I sat between Happy and Chibs as Jax popped in a movie.

The eerie tune of The Exorcist hit my ears and I groaned. So much for sleep tonight.

"I hope someone plans on staying here with me."

Jax laughed as he settled into the chair. Juice was sprawled out across the loveseat.

"I'm serious. I'm never going to be able to sleep."

"Drink some more wine love, we won't leave ya alone."


	11. Chapter 11

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and apologies for the lateness. Season 4 has got me so excited/freaked out that I've been neglecting my story! Shame on me! Here's the newest.**

I must have dozed. Because I woke up when Reagan came crab walking upside down down the stairs, blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Ah, why did I have to wake up."

Chibs laughed and pulled me next to him.

"I ain't about to let anything happen to ya lass."

"How exactly would you protect me from demonic possession?"

Chibs' brow furrowed at that.

"I din no. But I'd think of something."

I nodded. I looked down the couch for Hap, but he was gone. I didn't think to hard about it. I settled in next to Chibs, and watched the movie. When it was all done, and everyone (Only Juice and myself would admit it out loud) was sufficiently freaked out.

"Think that shit really happened?"

"It's loosely based off an exorcism done by a Catholic Priest back in the day."

Juice looked creeped out.

"Jesus. Where'd you learn that?"

"I have some friends who were film students. And even more that were film buffs."

Juice nodded.

"I would have shot her. The minute her head turned around."

Juice nodded his head as he said this, his face so serious it was funny. I burst out laughing, Chibs and Jax joining in.

"What time is it?"

"Late."

"What's gonna happen with the Mayan thing?"

Everybody looked at me. I glanced up at Chibs, and then over to Juice and Jax.

"We'll handle it."

"I know. I'm just worried about blow back."

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"That's not what I meant. I can take care of myself. I meant big picture. Is this thing gonna tip off or what?"

Jax shook his head. He looked pensive. He didn't know, and it worried him.

"I think I'm bad luck."

Jax laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, this shit has been building for awhile now."

I leaned back thinking. Suddenly my phone went off. Confused I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Ma, what the hell are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"I'm not an old grandma yet. I just left the party, wanted to talk to you about the Irish boy."

"Why?"

"Tig said your still bleeding all over about what happened."

I walked back into my room and shut the door. This was not a conversation I wanted the others to hear.

"I'm getting right with it."

"Good. You did nothing wrong baby. You protected Clay. Protected this club."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see it. Gemma was all about family, all about the club. I wished I had half her passion.

"I think I should get more involved."

Gemma was quiet for a few seconds.

"That what you want baby?"

I thought about it for a few moments. I wanted to be apart of my family, like I used to be. I couldn't live on the outskirts anymore. I had to get in and get my hands dirty.

"Yeah it is. I don't want to live on the outside anymore. I miss my family."

I could hear her smile over the phone.

"Good. This family needs you back. We ain't been whole since you left."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll come over in the morning. We can have breakfast."

"Okay."

I was smiling when we hung up. I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes. I sighed contently. My eyes flew open when I felt the bed dip in.

Happy was straddling me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He smiled and leaned down towards me.

"Getting right with what?"

"What?"

"You said you were getting right with something."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head. There were no secrets in this life.

"It's nothing. Just some history."

Happy leaned back, so he was sitting on my thighs.

"Get off."

"Tell me what you were talking about."

"It's personal."

He looked at me hard. I had no idea what the hell his deal was. Happy was a complicated man. I didn't know what to do.

"Who hurt you girl?"

I shook my head. Why did he have to be so observant?

"I don't want to talk about it Hap. Now get off."

He did as I asked. I hadn't meant for it to come out so cold.

"Hap, I didn't mean..."

Hap smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. He leaned in, like he wanted to kiss me.

"Kim lass! Where you hiding at?"

Chibs had impeccable timing. Happy didn't look to pleased. Chibs opened my bedroom door. He took one look and raised an eyebrow at the situation. Happy got up from the bed and walked out. I noticed the look that passed between them.

"Wha was that about?"

"Happy being nosy."

He nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"Want me to tell him to back off love?"

I smiled at Chibs. He was a dear.

"Nah. I got this."

He nodded but remained standing at my door. I had a feeling he had something to say.

"So..."

"We don't know each other very well, but I like ya lass."

"I like you to Chibs."

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Come on, Jackie boy put in another horror show."

I got up off the bed and made my way over to him. He smiled and tossed an arm around my shoulders. Chibs and I were going to get on just fine.

_Morning..._

I woke up when I heard the front door slam.

"Jesus Christ Kimmy."

I heard groaning come from near by. I looked over my shoulder and saw Chibs looking back. We had fallen asleep together on the couch.

"Mom it's noth..."

She laughed.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I nodded. Last thing I needed was another rumor getting back to my father.

Chibs sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gemma."

"Keep your hands to yourself Irishman?"

He smiled.

"It was hard, but I did."

I shook my head and got up. Jax had a pillow over his head, and Juice was laying belly down on the floor.

"Looks like I missed some party."

I laughed.

"Horror movies, wine, beer and chocolate."

Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you have, two glasses of wine."

"Three. And my head is pounding."

I could hear Jax's muffled laughing.

"Shut up Jax."

"Come on baby."

I got up slowly, mindful of my pounding head. The world spun for a second, and then righted itself.

I followed my mom into the nook across the house. I took a seat and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"What's happening with you and Chibs?"

I looked at her. Happening?

"Nothing. He's a friend."

"Looked more than friendly when I walked in."

"We watched the Exorcist last night."

Gemma smiled and nodded. No further explanation needed. The Exorcist freaked me out. Seriously.

"Okay. What about you and Hap? Where's that going?"

"Nowhere. I'm not ready for whatever he wants right now."

Gemma nodded. I still had that shadow over me. It fucked up all the relationships I'd ever had since the 'Irishman'.

"Get right Kimmy. You can't let that hold you back."

"I'm getting their mom."

She smiled and nodded.

"Now, lets talk about your clothes."

I looked down at my clothes.

"What about it?"  
>"You dress like a butch librarian. Your 22."<p>

I sighed. My dad taught me to pick my battles. Unless I was battling my mom.

"You want to go shopping."

She gave me a look. Right. She expected me to.


	12. Chapter 12

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love to hear what your thoughts are on how things are going. I have a lot of votes for Hap and a lot for Chibs, but we'll just have to wait and see how Kimberly develops as a character and who she would be more compatible with I guess.**

It didn't matter that I was hung over, or that I had work to do. My mom wanted to go shopping, so we were going shopping. I was hoping maybe just spend some time at the mall in Stockton, but no. We made the 1 ½ drive to San Francisco.

"Quit stepping out and help me with these bags."

"Sorry."

I was zoning out. I was tired, hungry and Gemma had just spent a small fortune on an entire new wardrobe for me.

"I feel uncomfortable with you buying me all of this."

"How many times I got to tell ya baby? Your my daughter, all mothers dote on their daughters."

"Not all mothers drop $15,000 dollars on a new wardrobe for their daughters."

"Yeah? That just makes me a better mother."

I smiled at her. Under all that steel, my mother had a good heart. It just takes awhile to thaw the ice off it.

"Where should we eat?"

"What are you in the mood for? I know a really good Chinese place just down the street."

"Nah, Chinese food creeps me out."

"What about Cajun?"

"To spicy."

"Italian?"

"To Italian."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay, I know a place that serves the best pizza."

"Sounds good. Buy ya a slice."

She grinned at me and winked before sliding into the car. I smiled and climbed in.

_One and a half hours later_

"That was pretty good."

"Told ya."

Having eaten I felt much better. It was getting dark and I knew my dad would worry if we didn't get back on the road soon.

"We better go before Clay brings the whole club down here looking for us."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

She smiled and tossed an arm around me as we walked back to the car. Just as we came into view of it, I noticed your typical teenage punk circling our car.

"HEY!"

I yelled out at him. Sometimes all it took was someone to notice and it spooked them. Then again, sometimes it just made things worse. This was one of those times.

"You talkin' to me bitch?"

I felt my mom tense up, getting ready for a fight. I knew she packed heat, and hopefully it wouldn't come to that. That was the last thing the club or this family needed.

He started walking towards us and I waited. He was only a few feet from us when he started rubbing his chin and giving us the up and downs.

"What's two good lookin' white bitches like you doing down here?"

"Getting our car."

"Nah, nah. See, that's my car now. Unless we got problems?"

He lifted up his shirt to show off some little revolver. The fucking handle on the thing was wrapped with black electrical tape. I felt Gemma's grip on my arm tighten.

"Look we just want to go home. So let us get in our car and drive away, and we won't have any problems."

"You threatnin' me bitch?"

"I've had about all the bitch I'm gonna take from you."

I stepped forward and punched the kid in his face. His head reeled back and blood flowed freely from his now broken nose. I didn't give him the time to reach for his gun. I punched again, this time giving him a solid right hook to the cheek. And then a swift hard kick to the groin. He fell over whimpering. I bent down and took the gun from his waist line. I opened it, let the shells rain down onto the ground before I gave it a hard toss onto the low roof by us.

"This is for calling my mom a bitch."

I gave him a few kicks to the stomach and one to the face before I walked back toward Gemma. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Ya finished?"

"Yup. Let's go home... Bitch."

She tipped her head back and laughed. I joined her. Once we were safely inside and on our way home, she said;

"I use to worry about you, alone in the city. Now I see I didn't have too."

I smiled. I may be the baby, and I may be the most benign of the Morrow family, but I was still a Morrow. I knew how to take care of myself.

"So now that I clothed you, fed you and watched you beat the shit out of some mangy little prick, why don't we talk about what's happening between you and Chibs?"  
>"Me and Chibs?"<p>

"Don't think I haven't noticed the two of you. You been spending some time with him."  
>"He's a married man mom."<p>

"Only on paper. They haven't been together in years."

"Still."

"Alright, what about you and Happy?"

"There is no me and Happy. He wants to have some kind of 'when I'm around let's bone relationship' and I told him I didn't have casual sex."

I'm pretty sure she gaped at me for a few seconds before grinning.

"Good girl. Make him work for it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You seem to be under the impression that we will eventually be together."

"You probably will. I know Hap, believe me Kimmy I do. And the man always gets what he's after."

"And your okay that the go to hitman for SAMCROW wants to have an extended sexual relationship with your one and only daughter?"

"You sound like a prude. 'Extended sexual relationship'."

She shook her head at the comment.

"I'm not a prude. I'm modest and careful. Men can sleep around all they want, and they just get called a player. When woman do, we get labeled with whore, slut, tramp, or worse. I'm a Morrow, I have to think about every action I take. I don't want to cast a bad light on our family or the club."

Gemma was quiet for a few moments.

"It's good that you think ahead like that baby, God knows I should have with some shit. But don't let that hold you back. You want someone, or something, go for it. Who gives a fuck what anyone outside of the family thinks."

I nodded. She was right. The club was our family, and everyone else was just everyone else. They didn't matter.

"I can't wait to tell your dad that you beat up some junky."

I moaned and she laughed.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"Not until something else comes up."

"Like this Mayan thing?"

Gemma took in a breath and nodded.

"Jax kept me downloaded while I was away. They stole our guns right?"

"Yeah."

"And now we don't have any."

"The guns they took were already bought and paid for."

"Oh shit...The niners?"

Gemma nodded. I knew dad didn't like us prying into the club life, unless he specifically invited us in, but it was impossible. We were around them all the time. Jax asked for my advice. He valued my opinion, and sometimes liked to bounce shit off of me. My dad did the same thing. Although he never gave me as many details as Jax did.

"It will blow over. Shit like this always does."

I nodded. I knew it came and went. It was part of the life. I just wish it would go faster and be over and done with.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the occasional singing along to a song on the radio. My mom pulled into my driveway when her phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hey baby. No, I'm dropping Kimmy off now. You know what your timid little baby girl did today?"

I got out of the car. I didn't want to hear it. She popped the trunk as I did so. I could hear her laughing. I was pulling out the bags when I heard my front door close. Confused, I looked up to see Happy walking toward me.

"Hey, I didn't think you's still be here."

"Why?"

"I thought you would have rolled out by now."

"Nah, staying a few more days. That cool with you?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

He took the bags I had in my hands from me and started walking back into the house. Gemma got out of her car and pursed her lips.

"He's tryin' so hard. Cut him slack."

"I asked you to cut me some slack once back in high school when I got a B+. Know what you told me?"

"No."

"Give someone too much slack and they'll hang themselves with it."

She laughed.

"You remember everything I say?"

"Most."

"Well give him something. He's been all wound up for months trying to figure a way in."

"Yeah, but why does he want in? I'm not like the rest of the girls."

"That's why he wants in. Your not like the rest of the girls. You got a brain in your head, and your knees together."

The knees together comment made me smile. That I did. I practically had them bolted shut for the last four years.

"Give it a shot, who knows, you might like it."

She gave me a saucy grin as Happy came back down the walk.

"Which ones are yours?"

Before I could answer Gemma said,

"They all are."

Happy looked at me and grinned. I didn't get what was so funny, but he helped me get the rest of them out of the car. My mom got in and rolled her window down.

"Be good you two, oh and Kimmy? Try not to beat anyone else up today."

"Well you know me."

She laughed and pulled away. I had just finished setting the bags on the floor when Happy was on me. He smushed me up against the closed front door. His mouth was hot on my skin. He kissed my neck and my jawline, slowly working his way over to my mouth. He kissed me so passionately, so needfully. When he pulled away, I was giving him the deer in the headlights look.

"Whoa."

"Come on girl, let me in. I won't hurt you."

"Not intentionally. But something will happen, you'll forget to call, or you'll meet some sweet butt when your out on a run. I'll get hurt Hap, it's just the way it is, the nature of the relationship."

He shook his head.

"I ain't promising to be the best man, just the best man for you."

I thought about it. Happy must have seen me contemplating, because he leaned in and kissed me again. This time it was slow and hot, his tongue sliding into my mouth to explore. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Just, don't hurt me Hap."

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here."


	13. Chapter 13

** Because I adore all of you, I woke my ass up early just to write you guys a new chapter. Mad love! R.R.E. Sidebar: It may take me a bit to get back into characters with this one. I haven't wrote them in so long. So I'm gonna be busting out Sons seasons and jumping back into it.**

Happy smiled at me for the rest of the night. He didn't push to go further, but I caught him looking at me several times.

I was putting my new purchases away and caught his gaze lingering longer than usual.

"Alright Hap, what's up? Your grinning like an idiot."

He laughed and got up from his seat on the edge of my bed. I finished putting the shirt I was holding on the hanger and hung it up. Then I turned to look at him.

"I got you."

"I agreed to try Hap, nothing more."

He shook his head.

"Try?"

"Yeah. Get to know eachother. See if this turns into something more."

He looked pensive for a few moments before nodding his head. I don't think he thought of what would happen if we weren't compatible.

It was slightly amusing. I bent down and continued to remove clothes from the dozens of bags and place them in my closet. Happy sat back down on the edge of my bed, and began to go through a nearby bag.

My heart nearly stopped when I realized it was my Fredrick's of Hollywood bag. He brought out a black satin chemise. He looked over at me, his gaze full of heat.

"You gonna wear this tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

I watched him run his hands over it and then set it on the bed. He continued to rummage through my new lingerie, and giving me some worrying glances.

I did my best to ignore the heat filled looks, as I went about putting my copious things away. I was tired, having spent all day on my feet, and I barley covered my yawn with my hand. Happy got up and encircled me with his arms. He started kissing my neck, when my phone rang. It was my moms ringtone.

I pulled away from him, and grabbed for my phone.

"Kimmy!"

"Ma, what? Are you okay?"

Her voice was tense, and I knew something was wrong.

"That junky bitch! That stupid bitch!"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Wendy, she OD. Kimmy...I don't.."

"I'm coming ma."

She hung up and I started to move. I pulled my shirt over my head, and grabbed the first one in my open drawer.

"What's wrong?"

"Jax's ex, Wendy. She OD."

Happy remained stoic.

"She's pregnant."

Then it clicked. He grabbed his cut and threw it on. I slipped on my heels and grabbed my purse. We were out the door in seconds.

"Take the bike, we'll get there faster."

I nodded and got on after him. We tore out. It had been awhile since I rode on a bike. I leaned into Happy, wrapping my arms around his back and chest.

We arrived at the hospital the same time as everyone else. My dad gave me a good once over. I jogged over to him and he opened his arms. I slid into him perfectly.

"What's going on?"

He shook his head. We entered the hospital and Gemma came racing around the corner. We all converged around Wendy's door.

Tara came out and told us Abel had been born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. It sent a shock through me. My nephew was...well he was in rough shape.

Jax looked for all the world lost. He turned around and I stepped away from my dad. I opened my arms and Jax pulled me into a fierce hug.

"He'll be okay Jax."

He nodded.

"Stay here with him, okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

He pulled away, his face a mask of fury.

"Be careful, whatever your going to do."

He nodded and pulled away.

He said something about going to the Harry Dog.

"Cover his back," Clay said as Jax stormed out of the room. Chibs and Bobby took off after him.

I ran a hand through my hair. This had all gone to shit fast. My mom grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you mom?"

"I'm good baby."

The anger in her eyes told me different. She wanted blood. And I didn't blame her, or Jax. Wendy had been shooting up, she did this to Abel. She deserved to be punished.

I stood there, holding myself as I looked at her through the glass doors.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was my dad. I could smell his cologne. I felt the first sting of tears hit my eyes.

"Why did she do it?"

He turned me around so I was looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. I wiped at my eyes quickly. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"We're going to head back to the clubhouse. You coming?"

"Nah, I promised Jax I would stay with the kid."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I ran a hand through my hair and took a seat outside Wendy's room. This was going to be a long night.

_Hours later_

I felt someone touch my shoulder gently, and I bolted up. I hadn't realized I fell asleep. I looked up to see Tara holding out a cup of coffee for me. I smiled and thanked her.

"How long was I asleep?"

Tara shrugged, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"When I went to do rounds you were just nodding off, so about an hour."

I nodded and massaged my neck. It was stiff.

"When did you get back?"

I took a sip, smiling as I tasted the Irish creamer I loved so much. I couldn't believe Tara remembered.

"About two months ago, you?"

"Six."

I nodded. I never had any problems with Tara. She'd been nothing but nice to me.

"Why'd you come back?"

She looked pensive for a moment, like she wasn't sure what she wanted to tell me.

"My dad died, and the house needed to be cleaned up. St. Thomas offered me a good job, so I took it."

I nodded. It wasn't the whole truth, but I wasn't about to dig.

"Why'd you do it?"

I looked at her.

"This is my home. I went away to go to school, but I always planned on coming back."

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Dr. Knowles?"

She turned around and held up a finger to them.

"I have to go Kim, it was good talking with you again."

"You too Tara. See you later."

She nodded and went off to talk with the nurse who called for her. I took another drink from my cup of coffee and tired to shake off the sleepiness I felt.

My phone startled me, making me almost drop my styrofoam cup.

"Hello?"

"You sound like shit Kimmy."

"Thanks a lot Jax."

"You still at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Oh shit."

"What?"

"I rode with Happy."

"I'll come get you."

"Nah, your twenty minutes away. I'll call Flavian, he's only two miles down the road."

"Call you in the morning."

"Yup."

He hung up and I dialed Flav's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello my love."

"Hi Flav, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything you need."

"I'm stuck at St. Thomas. I need a ride home."

"Are you alright?"

I heard him shuffling around and then the noise of a door opening and closing.

"I'm fine. My nephew's mother overdosed. They had to do an emergency C-section."

"How is he?"

"Rough. Half a belly and a hole in his heart."

"Is he strong enough to do surgery."

"In a few days maybe. It's touch and go right now."

"I'm so sorry love. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"I'm almost there love. Do you want me to bring you home, or would you like to sleep in the guest room at the house?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

I smiled. Two months and Flav was one of my dearest friends.

"I'm here love."

"Okay, see you in a few."

I picked up my things and took the elevator down to the lobby. I saw Flav's black H1 Alpha Hummer. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Hello dearheart, you look exhausted."

"I am."

"Then lets get you into bed."

I smiled and he took off. Flavian's house was a monster. It had a Southern Plantation style to it, with large columns, and wrap around porches. I climbed out, and headed inside.

"Need anything love?"

"Nah, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll be in the study. See you in the morning."

I yawned and nodded. I drudged up the stairs, my legs feeling as heavy as lead. I walked into the guest room, slipped my shoes and pants off and flopped onto the bed. I barely had time to slip under the covers before I dropped off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait. Here's the newest. Review please!**

I opened my eyes, not sure what woke me from my peaceful sleep. I lay there, listening. Then I heard it. Raised voices.

I sat up, confused. Flav lived alone, so what was going on? I was curious by nature, so I slid out of bed and pattered my way over to the door.

"Where is she?"  
>I flung open the door and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen, Happy had Flav up against the fridge, his hand around his throat.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?"

Happy's head swung over to look at me.

"You sleeping with this guy?"

"What?"

"Are you fucking him?"

He pulled forward and slammed Flavian back into the fridge.

"No, he's my boss at the museum, and my best friend."  
>Happy looked at me, and I shook my head.<p>

"Let him go."

Happy let Flav go and he stumbled away, coughing and holding his throat. I moved through the kitchen, and to his side.

"Flav, are you okay?"

He nodded his head, his black hair all over the place. I helped him sit down, and went to the freezer to get something cold to put on his throat.

"Jesus Happy, what's wrong with you?"

"You didn't come home."

"I didn't have a ride, Flav was the closest."

He watched me as I walked back over to Flav and handed him the bag of frozen peas.

"Alright love, what's going on?"

I sighed and took a seat in a chair across from him. I looked daggers at Happy as I spoke.

"Flavian, this is Happy."

"You've been keeping secrets love." Even through a bruised face and a battered throat, Flavian was still able to smile and male lite of everything.

I smiled at him and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"It's a new thing."

Flavian turned to look at Happy.

"She's a lovely woman, and you should count yourself lucky sir."

I looked over to the clock, it was almost 4 in the morning. I yawned, and rubbed at my eyes. This was insane. First Wendy's shit and Abel's medical condition. Now Happy's following me around and beating up my male friends.

"I'll put some coffee on, this is going to be a long one."

I smiled at him, as he walked into the pantry. I looked over at Happy, and shook my head.

"So your first thought, after I agree to start a relationship with you is that I am shacking up with another man. How highly you think of me."

Happy ran a hand over his face. I got up and headed back for the room I was in. I wanted to put my pants on. I jogged up the stairs and flicked the light on in the room. I found my pants on the floor and grabbed them up. I was tugging them over my hips when I saw Happy in the doorway.

"When you didn't come home...I thought you were runnin."

I sighed.

"Charming is MY home, and no one is going to push me out of it. I'm not a coward Happy, I don't run."

He nodded.

"You pissed at me?"

"Pissed? No. More like furious. Enraged."

"All that huh?"

"Yes. You just assaulted my boss! What if I get fired?"

"I'll take care of you."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do not want to be taken care of. I want to work, to earn for myself."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't get you."  
>"That's because I have morals, a steady job that doesn't involve taking off any clothes, and a little bit of self esteem."<p>

He tossed his head back and laughed. I snapped my pants, picked up my shoes and purse and headed toward the door. Happy blocked my exit.

"Yeah?"

Happy put a hand under my chin, tipping my head back so we were looking eye to eye. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was worried girl."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but as you can see, I'm perfectly alright."

Happy let go of my chin, and encircled me with his arms. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled. I wrapped my arms around him, causing him to pull me closer to him.

"Mmm, I smell coffee."

Happy laughed and let me go. I moved down the stairs quickly, and entered the kitchen just as Flav was pouring three cups of coffee.

"Your not going to fire me over this are you?"

Flav looked up at me and smiled.

"No love."

I let out a breath.

"Good because if you did, who would I take to the Mummy's of the World exhibit in San Francisco next weekend?"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"They were sold out, how did you...?"

"I know a guy."

"Your wonderful."

"Thanks."

He handed me a cup of coffee, and I smelled the Irish Creamer.

"I'm sorry Happy, but I don't know what you like in your coffee."

"Black is fine."

He nodded and handed it to him. I took a sip and closed my eyes. I loved the first sip of a really good cup of coffee.

"Now what?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Flavian. I shrugged.

"I don't know. This is not a situation I've ever been in before."

"I say, forgive and forget."

I nodded.

"Okay."

I looked at Happy, and he nodded his head. Glad to know we were all on the same page. Flav's phone ringing startled me.

"It must be Sophie."

"Tell her I said hi!"  
>He nodded and ran off into the other room.<p>

"Who's Sophie?"

"Flavian's wife. She's back in England, her brother was in an accident last week."

Happy just nodded.

I heard Flavian laughing loudly, and come running back into the room.

"We're pregnant!"

I smiled. They had been trying for years.

"Congratulations!"

He ran back out of the room, still on the phone. Finished with my coffee, I decided it was time to leave. I quickly wrote Flav a note and stuck it to his fridge.

"Let's go."

Happy nodded, setting his mug in the sink next to mine. I walked over to the bike, and Happy handed me the only helmet. I put it on and got on after him. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and smiled when I felt on of his hands rest over mine where they overlapped. We drove this way until we reached my house.

Outside the door, I could hear Boss whining inside. I had completely forgot about him. My house was probably a mess.

"Oh Boss, I'm sorry."

I bent to scoop him up, but he ran out into the yard and immediately lifted his leg. I laughed at the sight. He was trying to pee as fast as he could, because he was excited to see me. I waited until he was finished before entering the house. He jumped at my feet as I walked, almost knocking me over. Worried he would knock me over, I bent and picked him up. He lapped at my face happily.

I pet him for a few moments before setting him down and heading for my room. I heard Happy and Boss walking behind me. I set my purse down, plugged my phone in, and grabbed an old baggy samcro t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom, stripped everything off except my underwear, and pulled the tshirt on. I brushed my teeth and came back out, only to find Happy stark naked.

I blinked rapidly before turning around quickly.

"Happy! What the hell?"

He chuckled.

"I don't sleep with clothes on."

"Get under the blankets!"

I heard the bed creak and turned around. Happy was laying on his back under the blankets. I took a deep breath and headed over. From what I saw, Happy was a well endowed man. And I was, well I wasn't a virgin, but I didn't exactly have a porn star record.

I slid under the blankets, suddenly nervous. Happy didn't give me very long to worry, because he was suddenly on top of me. He kissed my mouth, my jaw, my throat. His hands roamed my body, sliding up and down my thighs, my waist and working his way up my shirt to grope my breast.

He was talented, enough so that it made me feel inadequate. I wasn't given ample time to delve further into my lack of sexual confidence, because just then Happy slipped a hand beneath my underwear.

I gasped at the sensation, and he grinned.

Happy slowly rubbed my clit, making heat pour between my legs. He kept up his torturous ministrations until I was panting, a light sweat breaking out on my skin.

He slipped a finger in me and moaned.

"So fuckin' tight girl."

He pulled the finger out and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, I knew you'd taste good."

He slid down, until he disappeared under the covers. I felt his hands gripping my hips, before roughly grabbing my underwear and tearing them down. He spread my legs and attacked my pussy with a vengeance.

I screamed in pleasure, my back coming off the bed. Happy held me in place as he continued his assault on me. He began sucking my clit, as he slipped a finger in me and began pumping it in and out. Soon it was two and then three fingers. I felt the beginnings of my orgasm, and moaned in earnest. I came, clamping down on his fingers and screaming his name.

Happy climbed back up, grabbing my shirt and whipping his mouth on it before tugging it over my head.

"I can't wait for you to clamp down on my dick like that."

Then he kissed my mouth, his tongue delving in deep. I could taste myself in his mouth, and it turned me on.

I felt him position himself at my entrance, and I panicked.

"Wait!"  
>He stopped and looked at me.<p>

"Do you have a condom?"

Happy raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I don't want to get pregnant."

He laughed and sat back. Then he leaned over and grabbed up his jeans. He took his wallet out and pulled out a condom.

"You keep a condom in your wallet? I guess better safe than sorry."

He smiled.

"I wear a condom every time."

"But you weren't going to with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anything between us."

I laughed. He just didn't want to wear one.

"That was a good try, but I'm still going to insist on the condom."

He nodded and began to roll it on. I watched, still concerned about his size. He spread my legs again, and slowly began to push into me. I tensed up.

"Relax baby, let me in."

I lay back, and tried to relax. He pushed a little further into me, and I felt full to bursting.

"Oh god, how much more of you is there?"

He laughed and pushed a little further. When I thought I couldn't take anymore, he grunted.

"There, how you doin girl?"

I nodded my head, concentrating on staying lax. If I tensed up, I would be really sore in the morning.

He started moving, slowly, rocking his hips. I pulled him down, so he was laying on me. I wanted to feel his hard body against mine. He propped himself up on his arms, still rocking in and out of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked up his pace, seemingly excited by this new position.

I hooked my legs over his hips and began to move with him. I moaned into his mouth, finally finding my own rhythm and really getting into it.

Happy moved faster, his thrusts becoming harder and going deeper. I tipped my head back, releasing his lips and moaning out his name. He nipped at my neck, before getting to his knees and began really ramming into me. I felt my chest bounce as he fucked my senseless. Why had I waited? Look what I was missing out on! Happy reached down and began strumming my clit. I moaned louder, feeling the heavy heat begin to build in between my legs. My breathing began to change, until I was practically panting.

"Come on Kimmy."

I could see the sweat beaded on his chiseled chest as he thrust into me. I was close, on the edge. When he dipped his head down and captured my nipple in his mouth, I fell over that edge. I came screaming, and he was close behind.

I lay back, my eyelids heavy. I felt Happy kiss the side of my head and slide next to me. He spooned my body, putting one arm over me protectively.

"Go to sleep baby, I'm here. And I ain't going nowhere."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mad apologies about the wait.** **Let me know what you guys are thinking. I love hearing from you. R.R.E.**

I rolled over onto my back, still half asleep. I felt a piece of my hair that fallen over my face move. It startled me, and I opened my eyes. Happy was laying propped up on his side, staring at me.

The night before came back to me, mostly in the form of a dull ache between my legs.

"Hey girl."

I smiled sleepily at him. He leaned over me, our chests touching as he kissed me.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Ugh..."

"What's the matter?"

"I told Dad I would get everyone's sizes and order new shirts and sweaters."  
>Happy rested his head on mine for a few moments.<p>

"Got to do that now?"

"I should."

His hand slid over to massage my breast. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know what your thinking, but I'm way to sore from last night to even consider having sex with you right now."

He leaned away and looked at me.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head no.

"It's just a dull ache."

"You weren't a virgin."

He seemed to operate under the impression that woman only became sore when they lost their virginity. I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't. But I didn't exactly go out every night and have sex. I'm not ashamed to say I'm pretty inexperienced."

Happy stared at me blank-faced for a few moments, before breaking into a wide grin.

"How many men you been with?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. That was a really personal question, and not to mention, most men don't want to know how many other men a woman has been with.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question Kim."

I pursed my lips at him.

"One."

"One?"

"Yeah, one."

"The Irish guy you were with before you left for school?"

I didn't realize that he paid that close attention to me back then.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have sex for over four years girl."

He was laughing now.

"Shut up, I was busy with my schooling."

"I hope you got good grades."

"I graduated at the top of my class, with honors."

He was still smiling.

"I realize this must be hilarious to someone like you who has had a different woman in your bed every night. But I had different priorities. I'd lived here, in this life for as long as I could remember. I wanted to see the world outside of Charming. And I did."

"But you came home."

I nodded.

"I realized that Charming wasn't the worst thing. I saw much, much worse in Africa, Iraq, hell, even in Berkeley. And there was nothing I could do about it. But here, in Charming, if I see something that isn't right, I can do something about it. Plus, I missed my family."

He nodded, his dark brown eyes boring into mine. I started to squirm under his intense stare.

"I'm going to get in the tub, try and soak some of the soreness out."

I began to slide away, but Happy pulled me back under him.

"Need some company in there?"

I smiled up at him.

"Scary Happy wants to take a bubble bath with me?"

I giggled at the thought. Happy swooped down and captured my lips in a spine melting kiss. He pulled away, about to say something when I heard my mom call out my name.

I bolted up in bed, nearly slamming into Happy's face with my own. I rolled out of my bed quickly and grabbed my long robe off the back of the door. I pulled it on and tied the sash.

I was just shutting the door when as she stepped into the hallway.

"What's up mom?"

She gave me a scrutinizing look. I had a pretty good idea what I looked like. Hair a wild red mess, lips swollen from kissing.

"Happy decent back there?"

"Probably not."

She nodded and then laughed at me as I walked, rather unpleasantly toward her.

"Looks like you got you some."

I just smiled at her. I didn't kiss and tell. Wasn't my style.

"Your daddy was worried. He's been calling you all morning."

"I promised to get all the guys sizes for new gear."

She nodded.

"Go clean up, I'll wait and give you a ride."

"Ok."

I walked back into the bedroom, slightly mortified that my mom knew exactly what happened.

"What's she want?"

I walked over and looked at my phone. My dad had called me half a dozen times. I smiled. He was so protective.

"My dad sent her to check on me when I didn't answer my phone."

He nodded as he started the shower. I slipped my robe off and stepped in the spray behind him, making him smile at me.

"What? It saves time. Ma's waiting to give me a ride to the clubhouse."

"I'm not complaining."

I stepped under the spray, wetting my hair quickly. I lathered it up with rosewood smelling shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it out. It was when I was washing my body that things got heated. Happy took the loofah from me and began to wash me himself.

I sighed as his hands ran over my breasts, stomach and back. Then he squatted down and ran his hands up my legs, gently lathering them up. He stood back up, dropping the loofah and using his hands instead. When he reached between my legs, I hissed with pain.

"Sorry girl."

"It's fine Hap. Just need some time to heal."

I rinsed off and got out, leaving Happy to do what he needed to. I grabbed a pair of new jeans, studded with little jewels and such on the ass pockets. And then a long sleeve black shirt. It was sheer in places, but nothing too revealing. I walked back into the bathroom and quickly applied some mascara. I brushed my wet hair out, and then began to braid it back, in a french braid.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where my mom was drinking a cup of coffee and casually going through my mail.

I shook my head. No boundaries, no secrets. At least where I was concerned.

"Hey baby, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

She nodded and took her glasses off. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my black stilettos. Once we were in the car, I was bombarded with questions.

"One at a time ma."

"You two together now?"

"Yeah."

She nodded.

"It's gonna be tough."

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Woman are going to come after him harder now, because he's unavailable."

"He better head them off, because the first time he cheats on me, we're done."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off first.

"No. There's no call for it and I won't stand for it."

She just shook her head at me.

"Well sides him cheating on you, you have to worry about men coming on to you."

"What?"

I looked at her like she grew a second head. Why would more men come on to me?

"Guys are like big children. One man gets a woman and suddenly, all the other men want her. It's like when you were a kid. You had all these toys, but only played with a few. But when another kid came over and picked one up, suddenly you wanted it."

"Seriously?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Yup. She was serious.

"This is a bunch of crap."

Gemma laughed. We pulled in and carefully climbed out. I walked normal, despite the ache it caused me. I really didn't want to hear it from the guys. Jax was sitting out on the picnic table near the boxing ring. He smiled and tossed his cigarette on the ground.

He jogged over to us and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey sis."

"Hey bro, what's up?"

He was still holding me tight.

"Not much."

Sure, that's why he had me in a death grip. But I let it go, he would tell me when he wanted. He let go and gave my chin a gentle punch.

"I'm telling dad!"

Jax grinned and put his fists up. I kicked his shin and ran off towards the club house. I could hear Jax behind me, yelling he was going to get me.

"DAD!"

I pulled open the club door and ran inside. My dad was on his feet and moving towards me. I hid behind him as Jax came to a stop just in front of him.

"Jax, quit picking on your sister."

He was laughing, everybody was.

Jax held his arms out, and I hugged him.

"Now if we could just settle our shit like these two do."

My dad smiled and hooked a finger at me. I smiled and pulled away from Jax's arms and walked into my dads.

"Thought you were going to be here early."

"I slept in. Sorry."

He nodded.

"Bobby's got the list."

I headed over to Bobby, who was behind the bar.

"Red, where you been!"

I smiled at him and took a seat at the bar. I looked over the list. He had most of the work done. I had to get Opi, Happy, Tig and Juice. Sweet.

"You know I love you Elvis."

"Uh-Huh."

I grinned at the near perfect impersonation. Just then Juice came out from where the rooms are. He saw me and smiled.

"Perfect timing Juicy. What size do you want me to order your gear in?"

He slid into a stool next to me.

"Medium."

I nodded and wrote that down.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but leaned in anyways. I heard the door open and close, and then my dad say,

"Oh shit!"

I toppled over backwards as Happy slammed into Juice. Tig came out of nowhere and pulled me to my feet and out of the way. I watched in horror as Juice and Happy rolled around on the floor. Jax, Chibs, Bobby and Tig finally pulled them apart. Both came up bloody, Happy's stitches in his face had broke open again.

"You stay away from her!" Happy threatened.

I moved around the circle, pissed off at what had just happened. My mom, who was hanging back, held out her keys, which I snatched out of her hand as I passed. I pulled open the door and slammed it shut.

Fucking men! Fucking idiot, macho men! I got into my mom's car and tore out of the parking lot. I didn't want to be around anything even remotely club affiliated at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a very long time since I updated this story. I know I said it was on hiatus, but I was watching season one again and I got my inspiration back. So apologies to all my fans... reviews please?**

I drove out to the museum. When I was upset I liked to channel the energy, use it for good. And the museum had a lot of things that needed to be done.

I started with the journal I was working on Friday, and moved on to Flav's bones. I was hunched over bones, my white sterile coat coated with dirt and debris from packaging. That was how my dad found me a few minutes later. Dirty, hot, and still angry.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey."

I was looking at the bones, but I wasn't seeing them. And my dad new it.

"Want to talk about it?"

I sighed and stood up.

"What the hell was this morning about?"

I watched my father smile and shake his head. He slowly took his glasses off and put them up in his short white hair.

"Hap's a possessive man Kimmy. Thought Juice was moving in on you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I glared daggers at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Juicy's got a thing for you."

I sighed and bent back over to work with my bones. I liked them better. They didn't talk back. He got my hint and dropped it for the time being.

"What are you doing with these bones?"

I gasped as he picked up a nearby rib bone.

"DAD! Put that down!"

I reached over and gently took the fragile rib bone from his hands. He laughed and held his hands up.

"These are the bones of Black Bart, the Gentleman Bandit. I'm cleaning them so they can go out on display next week."

"My little girl plays with bones."

I couldn't help the smile that creeped onto my face.

"I'm an assistant curator, and a historian. It comes with the territory. Although, Flav has the masters degree in Anthropology, so he should really be doing this..."

He shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm rambling."

I was brushing off a rib when I saw a thin, deep cut.

"Holy Moses!..."

My dad came closer as I pulled a magnifying lamp over the bone to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was.

"What?"

I could feel him looking over my shoulder.

"See that little scratch there?"

I pointed with a gloved finger to the cut in the bone.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"I think it's a knife mark. This is amazing."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He didn't get it.

"Black Bart disappeared after his last stint in prison. It look Flav years to track down his grave, and then two more to get the DNA results back. No one knows how he died, there are rumors of course. But if Flav and I can prove how he died..."

I was excited. This could put our little museum on the map!

"I have to call Flav!"

"Call him in a second. I want to finish talking."

I stopped in my tracks and nodded.

"Okay."

"You need to be careful with this thing with Happy. This club is dealing with a lot of shit right now. I am not going to deal with any dating drama."

I nodded.

"I would never intentionally put anyone in any kind of danger."

"I know baby," he said and pulled me into a hug. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded against his chest.

"I'll be okay."

"Cause Happy is one of the best guys I got. I'd hate to have to kill him for breaking your heart."

I laughed and pulled away.

"Nobody's ever going to break my heart again."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Your ma wants you over for dinner tonight."

"What are we having?"

"Steak."

"From the German?"

He nodded his head. Yum! I loved my mom's cooking, but I especially loved my dads grilling.

"Oh, and Kimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't beat up any junkies on the way."

I groaned.

"I make no promises."

He laughed as he walked out.

"I told Happy he's staying at the clubhouse. I didn't say no, but I sure as hell ain't helping him get into your pants."

I nodded, understanding the dual meaning in his words. He was allowing me to see Happy, but he didn't like it.

"See you later dad!"

He waved his hand above his head as he walked out. I was happy that I had my house to myself again, Happy was a very big, very crowding personality.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths, and then let it all go. Stress was something I was trying not to have in my life. But in this family, I didn't think it was possible.

I moved forward, promising myself that I would deal with Happy, Juice and all that other shit later. Right now, I had to call Flav and get him down here.

_6 p.m._

"We'll send the samples to the lab on Monday, and get in touch with the Forensic Anthropologist..."

My phone went off again. I looked at my watch and a wash of panic flooded through me.

"Fuck!"

Flav's eyes went wide.

"What is it love?"

"I was supposed to be at my parents for dinner two hours ago...Ohhhh, I'm so dead."

Flav laughed as I grabbed my purse and phone and ran out the door. He was standing in the door as I fled to my mother's car.

"I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Be safe love!" He waved and closed the heavy door.

I turned the car over and sped down the highway towards the house. I picked up my phone and groaned. I had 13 missed calls. Six from my mom, two from Happy, one from my dad, one from Jax, one from Juice and two from Chibs. Lord I was in it now. I held down the three and prayed my mother would be forgiving.

"Where have you been?"

"Hi ma."

"Don't you hi mom me Kimberly. Where the hell are you?"

"On my way to the house. I got caught up with something at the museum."

"And you couldn't pick up a goddamned phone?"

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

I heard her exasperated sigh.

"I really am sorry."

"Alright baby. I saved you a plate."

"I'll be there soon."

"Bye baby."

I glanced down as I set my phone in the cup holder and when I looked back up, there were a few bikes in the road. I slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop quickly.

I opened the door and was about to ask if they were alright, when I was grabbed and pulled from the car.

I screamed a little, startled by the action.

"Shut it bitch."

I did as I was told. It was not quiet dark, so I got a look at the guys. My heart hammered in my chest when I realized I was looking at three Mayans.

"What's this about?"

One of them laughed, but was quickly silenced by a shorter, older man with slick, combed back dark hair, and a neat goatee.

"Your Clay's daughter, right?"

He knew I was, so I saw no reason to lie.

"I'm Kimberly Morrow."

"I have a message for you to deliver to your dad."

I looked into his dark eyes and knew this was going to be a painful message. I closed my eyes as the first punch connected with my cheek. My head snapped back painfully, and I stumbled back into the car. Someone grabbed my braid and yanked me forward. A fist collided with my stomach sending me to my knees. I gasped and sputtered for breath. A violent kick to my side sent me sprawling to the ground, a mouth full of dirt and blood. Another kick, this one to my head, and the lights went out.

_St. Thomas Hospital Emergency Room_

"How is she?" Clay asked the ER doctor as soon as he walked out of the room.

"She's resting. Whoever did this, really worked her over. She has three broken ribs, a six inch laceration along her right hairline which I closed up with some stitches. Her abdomen took a beating. We did a few ct scans, made sure she didn't have internal bleeding or ruptures. Everything's fine. All in all, she's a very lucky girl. She's gonna be sore for the next few weeks, but she'll heal up fine."

"Can we see her?" Gemma asked, her beautiful face a mask of worry.

"She's asleep now, but I don't see why not. Brace yourself. Her face is bruised and her swollen."

They nodded and were just heading through the doors when Jax, Chibs and Juice came running into the ER.

"What happened?" Jax asked as he jogged over to his mom and Clay.

"Someone beat Kimmy up."

"What?"  
>"Bloody hell!" Chibs exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.<p>

Flavian stuck his head out the doors and said,

"She's up."


	17. Chapter 17

** I'm super happy that all of you are still with me, and even reviewed! So here you go. R.R.E.**

I could feel my heart beat in my face, and there was a dull ache in my side. After the initial blow that knocked me out, I slipped in and out of consciousness. I remembered the museum, talking to my mom and leaving. I even remembered the three Mayans who put the boots to me. I don't remember anything from the time I hit the ground to waking up in the hospital.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Flavian. He told me he was driving home about an hour later and spotted me. The rest is history as they say.

"I'm going to go see if your family is here love."

"Ok."

My voice sounded small even to me. Maybe it was the drugs? Flav walked slowly toward the door, but stopped before he left.

"What's the matter Flav?"

He turned around and ran a hand over his face.

"This isn't the time or the place for this. But I'm going back to England."

I blinked quickly, remembering what the doctors told me about crying.

"Oh love, I'm sorry! Sophie wants to be close to her family during the pregnancy."

Flav came back around and was holding my hand. I nodded.

"I understand. But I'm going to miss you something wicked."

He nodded and kissed my hand.

"I've recommended to the board that you take my place. The decision was unanimous. Congratulations."

"That was fast."

"There's only three people on the board."

I nodded.

"Now I'm going to get your family love."

I nodded and settled back against the pillows. I was going to be a curator. I felt a nervous tickle in my belly, followed by a surge of excitement.

I didn't have long to contemplate my new found emotions, because my family came bursting through the doors.

"Jesus Christ."

"Oh Kimmy!"

I watched my mom circle around, and lean over to hug me.

"Not so tight ma!"

She chuckled and pulled away. I smiled carefully up at her. I had cut on my lip that I didn't want to reopen.

My dad walked slowly over to me.

"Baby girl..."

"I'm okay."

He snorted out a chuckle as he pulled a chair next to me. Before sitting down, he leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"I really am ok guys."

I scanned the room. Jax, Chibs and my mom. It wouldn't stay this quiet for long.

"What happened baby?"

I took a deep breath and locked eyes with him.

"It was three Mayans. They blocked the road."

I watched my dads jaw tighten, his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare.

"He said he wanted me to deliver a message."

"Son of a bitch."

I looked across the room and locked eyes with Jax. He was just as angry as my dad.

"Please be smart about this guys...don't do anything rash."

My dad let out a harsh laugh.

"You telling me you don't want revenge?"

"No I don't. But I know you can't let this go. So I'm asking, please, be careful. If someone gets hurt because of me..."

I started tearing up and my dad leaned over and pulled me into a gentle hug. He was laughing quietly.

I pulled away and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I know, I know. I'm to soft for my own good."

"Yeah you are."

The door crashed open and Happy came thundering in. He crossed the room with long strides and practically climbed into the bed with me.

"Ease up Happy. She's got cracked ribs," my dad said.

Happy pulled back reluctantly. His dark brown eyes bore into my light ones.

"I'm alright. Just a few bumps and bruises."

I could see the anger in his face, the rage behind his eyes. It scared me.

"I have good news."

Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"I'm going to be the Curator at the museum. Flavian is going back to England."

"You ain't going back there."

I looked at Happy.

"What do you mean?"

"You ain't going back there. It's too dangerous."

I blinked a few times, buying myself time to think. Nope. There was no dual meaning.

"I don't feel like arguing right now Happy."

"We're not. You're not going back there."

I heard my heart monitor speed up, watched the numbers as my blood pressure rose. I gritted my teeth and looked at Happy.

"There is only one man on this planet that can tell me what I can and cannot do. And he would never ask me to give up something I love. No matter what the consequences."

I felt my dad's hand reach out and grasp mine. He squeezed it gently in approval.

Happy looked at me and shook his head.

"Then I'll go with you everyday."

"Oh don't be absurd. I was a message, it's been delivered. I doubt that they will bother me again."

Chibs nodded, having my back.

"She's right. If anything, they'll escalate. They won't mess with her again."

"We'll make sure they don't," my dad said, his voice cold as ice.

The room went silent with the weight of the threat. We were broken out of it when the doctor came in.

"Miss Morrow, I have the results of the oh...Would you all mind clearing the room for a moment?"

Nobody budged.

"It's alright."

I looked from Happy, to my mom, to Jax, Chibs and then finally settled on my dad.

"I was unconscious when Flavian found me. So I asked the doctors to perform a rape kit on me."

"WHAT!"

Happy shot off the bed and ripped the papers out of the doctors hands.

"Hey! You can't..."

"Shut it," Jax said pushing him aside to look at the papers.

"I can't read this shit."

I shook my head.

"Then maybe you should give them back to the doctor."

Happy's eyes never left mine as he handed the papers back over to the doctor.

"You were negative for seminal fluid, spermicides. No sign of penetration."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thanks."

"Your free to go Miss Morrow. The nurse has your discharge information."

I smiled at him as he left. Once the door closed, the room blew up. Everyone began talking at once. Everyone except my mom. She moved to sit next to me on the bed. She slid an arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Alright boys, get out so I can help her get dressed."

They all shuffled out slowly. When we were alone, my mom turned and looked at me.

"What ain't you telling me?"

I should have never thought I could fool her.

"I heard them talking...about Darby."

"Darby?"

"Yeah. They were talking about meeting him in a park."  
>Gemma nodded.<p>

"Why didn't you tell Clay?"

"It might not be anything."

"Or it might be something."  
>"Well now you know. So do what you want with it."<p>

She snorted and pursed her lips.

"Let's get you home baby. We'll worry about how to handle the boys tomorrow."

I smiled and let her help me off the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

** Sorry everyone about the long waits for updates. I got to many irons in the oven as they say. Don't forget to review!**

My mom and I bickered back and forth about where I would stay for the night. She finally agreed to let me stay at my own house.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes. I have to be able to be okay alone."

She nodded understanding.

We pulled up and I shook my head.

"So much for being alone."

"Did you really think Happy would let you be alone after what happened?"

"I thought dad had him on a tighter leash."

"Your dad's the one who sent him Kimmy. There's nothing wrong with someone wanting to protect you."

I sighed and moved to open the door, but it opened for me. I looked up to see Happy standing there. He crouched down and snaked an arm out underneath my arm and helped me out. He moved slowly, touched me gently. It would have been comical if it hadn't have hurt so much. I was unbelievably tender from my hips to my shoulders.

"Thanks Happy."

I leaned on him as I limped up the path toward the house. Work was going to come too quickly on Monday morning.

My mom opened the door and ushered us inside. Happy moved through the house, straight to the bedroom. I sighed. Getting onto my bed was going to be an issue. I had a queen size captain's bed, that sat almost four feet off the ground.

I stood there, unsure of what to do. Happy however, had no such reservations. He started unsnapping the my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you into your pajamas."

My mom came in and shooed Happy out.

"I'm her mother, I'll help her."

I grabbed her hands when she reached forward to finish what Happy started.

"I'm not ungrateful, but please let me do this myself."

She locked eyes with me, before gripping my hands and nodding. She pulled me forward in a gentle hug.

"Alright baby. Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"Thanks."

I watched her walk out and close the door. I finished unbuttoning my shirt, and slid it off carefully. The bra was going to be a serious issue. I couldn't get my arms up behind my back without my ribs screaming in protest. So I slid the straps off my shoulders and pulled it down and around so the eye hooks were in the front.

Next came my pants and underwear. I was sweating slightly from the effort exerted to do these small tasks. I stepped into a silk nightgown and was just pulling it up when Happy walked in. He leaned against the door and stared at me.

"What's up?"

"How can you smile at me girl?"

"Well first I curve my lips up, towards my ears..."

He cut me off by placing his mouth on mine. He buried his hands in my hair and devoured me. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in weeks. Like we were star crossed lovers.

"This is all my fault..."

"Hardly. Did you pull your bike into the road? Did you pull me from the car? Did you beat me up? No? Then it's not your fault."

He shook his head.

"I made you leave. You wouldn't have gone out there if I hadn't pissed you off."

"I planned on going to the museum anyways."

"STOP IT!" he roared at me.

I took a step back, unsure as to what he was so angry about.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make me feel better! It's my fault you were targeted. I should have went after you. I should have..."

He put his hands on top of his head and then eventually brought them down to cover his face. He sighed and dropped them a second later.

"I'm sorry girl."

I felt bad for the big idiot. I really did. I moved so I was standing directly in front of him. He had his head down, so I used my hand and tipped his chin up so I could see his eyes.

"I'm tired of trying to explain to you that this wasn't your fault. If you want to blame yourself, go ahead, I won't stop you. But I don't blame you, and neither does anyone else. You said it earlier. I was targeted. If it wasn't today then it would have been tomorrow, or the day after, or maybe a week. Who knows. All I know is I survived, and am stronger for it. Now please help me get into bed, I don't think I can manage by myself."

Happy looked dumbstruck for a moment before he broke out into a grin.

"The things I'm gonna do to you when your healed girl..."

Now it was my turn to be dumbstruck. No one had ever threatened me with pleasure before. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Happy carefully picked me up bridal style, causing my face to screw up in pain.

"Easy girl, almost there."

He sat me down on my back and climbed in after me. He molded himself around me like a second skin.

"A little close aren't you?"

"I'd rather be in between your creamy white thighs, but I'll settle for now."

I swallowed nervously. Happy saw it and laughed. I was not used to being spoken to like that.

"Now go to sleep baby. Ain't nothing gonna hurt you."

A fear I didn't even know I had was eased some at the comment. I entwined my hand with his, and felt him squeeze it. I wasn't sure what we had going, but in that moment I was damn glad I had him.

I awoke to the sounds of people. At first I panicked. It was the Mayans! They were back to finish the job. But when my door opened and my mom walked in, I settled down. I let out a breath of air.

She noticed my face and closed the door quickly.

"Is the crowd to much? Want me to send them home?"

I shook my head no. I wouldn't let this little incident hold anymore power over me than it already had.

"Nope. I'm going to get up and go see my family."

She smiled at me and held out her hands. Together we got me out of bed, into the shower, and dressed. I even let her do my makeup and hair.

"Whoa..." I stated when I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. She didn't put much on me, I was never really one to really do anything special with my looks. Mascara, maybe some eyeliner. Occasionally I would bust out a red lipstick I favored. But today, my mom had set my hair in hot rollers, giving my hair some very sultry loose curls. She met me in the middle and didn't paint up my face to much. She lined my eyes with a light charcoal pen, just enough black for daytime wear, and coated my eyelashes with black mascara. It made my light eyes pop.

"I have wanted to get my hands on you since you came back, and now look at you. Beautiful."

"You biased."

"Yeah, I am."

She leaned down and kissed the top of my head. For my clothes, we picked out skinny jeans and to show everyone I harbored no ill will about the incident, a dark blue SAMCRO t-shirt.

"Good, now lets go eat."

I nodded and slipped into my hot pink ballet flat/slippers. My mom chuckled when I slid my feet into them, but said nothing. I had let her run the show all morning.

My limp was more pronounced today, but the swelling in my face had gone down dramatically. Partially due to the fact that Happy changed out my ice pack almost every two hours on the dot last night.

The first person I saw was of course my father. We was leaning against the wall outside my bedroom door.

I gave him the widest smile I could manage, and even that was pulling at the scab on the large cut that decorated my bottom lip.

"My poor baby..." He said as he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm okay."

He released me and gave me a quick once over. He grinned when he saw the shirt. He gave it a little tug and asked,

"So this is what, your way of taking one for the team?"

"I'd never thought of it like that before. I just wanted everyone to know I don't blame anyone but those responsible for what happened. And that I'm behind you, and the Sons one hundred percent."

His grin widened.

"That's my girl."

"Clay, you greedy bastard! Bring the lass out here so we can have a go at her!"

I watched my dad shake his head, and heard my mom chuckle.

"Hey! No one calls my dad greedy and gets away with it!" I hollered from my place in the hallway. I heard a round of laughter.

"Come on, you need to eat. Then you need to look at some mugshots..."

I should have figured this wasn't just a social call. I was surrounded when I entered the kitchen/dining room. I was really grateful for the open floor plan in here. It made gatherings like this one so much easier, and possible.

First one to reach me in the mob was Jax. He held on to me, like I might disappear if he didn't. I knew he was going through some bad stuff. What with Abel in the hospital, Wendy detoxing, the crap with the Mayans. Not to mention the visible tension between him and my dad.

"I love you Jax, no matter what."

He hugged me a little tighter and whispered that he loved me too.

"Would you mind me staying here for a bit? Until..."

"You don't have to ask me that Jax. My home is open to you anytime, for whatever reason, and for as long as you need it."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Kimmy."

I smiled at him in return and was then passed around the room like a child at Christmas. After I was seated, and everyone was done fussing over me. I ate some bacon, eggs and a piece of toast. I was just finishing my coffee when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw almost everyone staring.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" I began to wipe at my mouth and chin nervously with a napkin.

Juice spoke first.

"I have some pictures I want you to look at. Known Mayans."

I nodded my head. I knew this was coming. I swallowed and nervously ran my tongue over my lips. Juice picked up his laptop and set it in front of me. My dad stood directly behind me, Jax to my left and Juice on my right. The rest of the guys filed in behind. I only got glances of Happy in the crowd earlier, but when I felt a hand brush my naked arm I looked and saw him standing next to my dad.

"Ready?" Juice asked as he opened a window.

"Yes."

He began to scroll through some pictures. Most of the men looked the same. Hispanic descent, dark hair, dark eyes. I looked through them carefully, my heart hammering in my chest. I didn't realize how nervous I was.

I was about 2 pages in when I saw him. I would never forget those dark, soulless eyes.

"Him. He was the one who told me he wanted me to deliver a message, right before he punched me in the face."

"Marcus Alvarez," Juice said. Then he continued to scroll through the pages. I could only identify one more. The other wasn't there. I didn't miss the looks they gave each other either when I pointed out Marcus Alvarez. They knew something I didn't.

Half an hour later, everyone left except Jax. I was still sitting at the table.

"Who is he Jax?"

"President of the Mayan Oakland charter. He's the one who stole our guns."

I shook my head. I knew Jax went down to the Hairy Dog the other night and beat the shit out of some guy he thought dealt to Wendy. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

"I didn't tell dad everything about the night I was attacked."

Jax looked at me quizzically.

"I faded in and out, but I heard the man, Alvarez, say Darby's name."

Now it looked like a missing puzzle piece fell into place for Jax.

"You need to tell him Kimmy."

I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Tell him you just remembered."

I nodded and picked up my phone. It rang only twice before he answered.

"I'm kinda busy baby girl."

"It's important."

"Shoot."

"I was sitting here with Jax, relaxing when I remembered something else. About the night I was attacked."

"What happened baby?" His voice was soft, but I heard the anger behind it. He thought it was something that happened to me.

"I didn't black out right away. I kind of faded in and out. But I heard the guy, that Alvarez, say Darby's name."

My dad was deathly silent.

"Baby are you sure?"

"Yes. He said Darby, and something about setting up a meeting in a park. But my Spanish is rusty, and I was bleeding from my head."

He let out a soft laugh.

"Good job baby girl. Now get some rest and leave this to me."

I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see it over the phone agreed. I set the phone down and looked at Jax.

"How bad is this going to get?"

He gave me a pensive look and shrugged his shoulders.

"How did Alvarez know what you looked like?"

Now it was my turn to look pensive. I wasn't a social guru, so I didn't have facebook or anything. I had a driver's license, a college ID, and was on a few charity boards back at Berkeley. I had to be printed and photographed for my first responder certification, but other than those few things, I was virtually impossible to find. On the internet anyways. They had to know Clay and Gemma had a daughter and from there...

I moaned.

"What?"

"Darby knows me."

Jax's face got dark.

"Son of a bitch," he roared as he slammed his fist into my table.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted his rant. I stood to get it, but Jax motioned for me to stay seated while he got up and checked it.

"It's Hale."

I sighed. I should have figured sooner or later he would be out here to talk to me. I was just hoping it would have been Unser.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

Jax looked momentarily torn.

"Nothing."

I nodded my head. He went back up front and opened the door for him. He escorted him in and I rose from my chair, slowly but surely.

"Oh Jesus Christ Kimmy."

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Despite the relationship between him, my family and the club, I really did like David.

"Looks worse than it really is."

He came and took a vacant chair next to me. I slowly slid back down, doing my best not to wince.

"Can you walk me through what happened?"

I began at the beginning, starting with leaving the garage in my moms car, going to the museum, describing what I did there, and how long it took. But from then on, I lied through my teeth. It made my stomach churn, but I knew it was best for the club.

"So you saw a few bikes in the road and stopped? Did you recognize them?"

I shook my head no.

"Then why did you stop Kimmy?" David was looking at me now, his pretty blue eyes showing concern.

"They blocked the road. It was stop or crash into them."

He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Once I came to a stop I opened the door..."

"You got out!"

"I thought maybe someone was hurt. I didn't get a chance to ask, because I stepped out and something hit me in the head. I fell down, and the last thing I remember seeing were boots coming at me."

Hale ran a hand over his face.

"Your lucky your friend came along when he did. God only knows what those monsters would have done to you."

The viciousness in his voice wasn't directed at me. David was not a fool. And neither was I. He knew I was lying about not seeing them, and he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. We were both stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"If you do happen to remember anything, give me a call."

He reached into his pocket to hand me a card but I smiled at him and said,

"I still have the old one."

Now it was his turn to smile. He finished pulling the card out, turned it over and wrote something on the back.

"This is my cellphone number. It wasn't on the old one. Give me a call if you change your mind, or if you need someone to talk too. I'm available twenty four hours a day."

I stuttered out a thank you, still stunned that he was so openly hitting on me. In front of my brother! I know I was blushing when he handed me the card. I could still feel the heat in my cheeks. Soon as he was gone I looked over to Jax, and he was doing his best not to laugh.

"I can't believe he just did that!"

"He came at you hard. Your still blushing."

I shook my head got to my feet. The dishes weren't going to load themselves into the dishwasher.

"Here's my number Kim, call me anytime and I'll show you a good time."

"Jackson!" I yelled at his teasing impersonation of Hale.

He was still grinning when his phone rang.

"What? Yeah she's fine. Oh your going to love this. Hale comes over to take Kimmy's statement, only he spends the whole time giving her his big, blue eyes and offering her a shoulder to cry on. Though I'm pretty sure he wants her leaning on something else."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. The lemonade I was drinking came flying out of my mouth and nose.

"She was a deer in the headlights, never saw it coming. Almost missed it until the very end where he wrote down his personal cell phone number and gave her permission to call him anytime, day or night. She went red as a tomato."

I was still coughing on the lemonade, Jax sent a cheeky grin my way. I did my best to glare at him through my watering eyes. It did take me until almost the end of the conversation to realize that Hale had been hitting on me. I wasn't naïve, and I wasn't stupid. I just had never thought of Hale in that manner, and assumed it was mutual. But I was wrong.

I loaded the dishwasher, casually listening to Jax's conversation. He had to be talking to my mom, which meant she would tell my dad, he would tell Tig, and Tig would tell everyone. By the time it got back to Happy, it would be blown out of proportion. And he had a tendency to overreact. I sighed and rubbed my temples. 11:30 in the morning, and I was ready for bed.

I walked into the family room, or entertainment room. Whatever the hell this room was called and carefully laid down on the overstuffed couch.

I hadn't realized I dozed off until I heard Jax's voice, along with Happy's.

"Nah man. She was freaked out by it more than anything."

I heard a sigh and then,

"I can't lose her Jax."


	19. Chapter 19

** Here's the newest! Let me know.**

I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. It seemed to me that I had just closed my eyes when I felt a pair of lips touch mine. I opened my eyes quickly to see Happy leaning above me. I smiled as he leaned down and captured my lips again.

"Happy! My breath probably smells terrible!"

He just laughed at me & took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"How else was I going to wake sleeping beauty?"

I sat up slowly, shaking my head.

"You are really laying on the charm...what's up?"

He gave me a wide smile and laughed.

"Can't I just kiss you to kiss you?"

"Sure you can."

He leaned forward and kissed me again. I forgot all about my possible bad breath when his hand dipped between my legs.

"Happy!" I squeaked out. He laughed and removed his hand from my covered crotch.

"I got to go out tonight."

"Okay. Go out."

He looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"You aren't going to ask where I'm going?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was an adult. He didn't have to tell me where he was going to be every second of every day.

"I figured you would tell me if you thought it was something I needed to know."

"But you didn't even ask."

Now I was really confused.

"Are you upset that I didn't ask?"

"No. Just expected you to want to know."

I sighed.

"What do you want from me Hap? If I asked where you were going, you'd tell me it was club business and to stay out of it. And if I don't, you don't think I care. Damned if I do, and damned if I don't."

Happy leaned back and laughed.

"I would never tell you to stay out of anything. This is your world just as much as it is mine."

"Alright then, where are you going tonight? Mayan payback?"

He lifted a dark eyebrow at me.

"I forget how smart you are sometimes."

"I'm smart all times my friend."

Happy laughed again, nodding his head as he did.

"Yeah you are...I got you something, to celebrate your new job at the museum."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. I thought he didn't want me working there anymore?

Happy dug into his pocket and pulled out a watch box. He held it out to me, and I gently took it from his hand.

"You know I don't need gifts Happy..."

"Just open it Kim."

I nodded my head and did what he asked. Inside was a diamond encrusted Bulova watch. My eyes got wide. These were expensive watches. I know, I had one. But it got busted during my assault. I looked more closely, and saw there was a small heart inside, that showed the watches inner workings. There was also a smaller heart, made of tiny diamonds across from the first one. I looked at Happy, he was grinning like a madman.

"I don't know what to say Happy. It's beautiful, thank you."

I leaned forward and kissed him. It was a thoughtful gift. He took the watch out of the case and carefully held up my left hand. He slid it on and clipped it shut. I looked at him and he looked back at me. The watch had some weight to it, more than just physical.

It felt like this was the beginning of us. I was with Happy. Really with him. I put my hands on his face, pulling him toward me for another kiss. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I should buy you gifts more often."

"Nah. I'm content to have you."

His dark eyes bore into mine.

"Good. Because I ain't going nowhere for a long time."

"Good. When do you have to leave?"

"Now. I got to meet up with the guys at the clubhouse."

"Be careful, okay?"

He nodded his head and moved to get up from the couch. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"What is it girl?"

"Look after Jax, and my dad too, okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"I got them girl. Don't worry."

"I'm going to worry. It's my nature. I'll stop when you guys come home safe."

"I'll see you soon baby."

"Yup."

He got to his feet and held his hands out to help me up. I grabbed them and he hoisted me up slowly. Once standing, he pulled me to him in an embrace.

I put my head on his chest, expecting to feel his warm skin. Instead I hit a hard, cold surface. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you wearing a bullet proof vest?"

"Yeah."

Killer never wore the vest. It was one of the things he boasted about. Being the craziest, the most ruthless, reckless. I didn't say anything.

"Okay baby. See you when I get back."

"Ciao."

He smiled and walked away, through the kitchen, and out the front door. My heart was hammering in my chest the whole time. Is this how my mom felt every time my dad left? How did she do it? I felt terrible. I was nervous, restless, worried. I couldn't figure out what to do with my hands.  
>I had no idea how much time had went by, but I was pulled out of my worry coma with the sound of my front door shutting.<p>

I whipped my head around, to see my mom looking at me. She shook her head knowingly.

"It's alright baby. It's always hard the first time."

I nodded my head, swallowing down the lump that had collected in my throat. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I hadn't realized how much I cared for Happy until now. It sounded terrible, especially since I had already given him one of the most precious things I could have given any man. My body.

"Oh baby. You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
>I looked at her, eyes wide.<p>

"You look like a deer in the headlights. Didn't realize it, did you?"

"No. I guess I didn't."

"But I'm right."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Aren't you always?"

She smiled and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"This is the first serious thing since the Irishman, right?"

"Seems I'm attracked to a certain type of man."

"Nothing wrong with that. He'll take care of you, protect you, provide for you."

"But he's also a reaper. He'll stay out drinking, doing drugs. Maybe even let some sweet butt give him a blowie."

Gemma shook her head, her pretty brown hair catching the light as she did so.

"You think Happy's gonna risk it all for some five dollar slut?"

"I don't what I think. I just know the life, what the men do. I refuse to be some old lady, who's man is fucking everything with two sets of lips. I won't let myself become the butt of anyone's jokes."

Gemma gave me her signature smirk.

"Good."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"I wouldn't expect you would. The bitches will stay away for now, because of who you are. But in the future, you're going to have to put them in their places."

I shook my head. I wasn't catty, it wasn't in my nature. I'm calm, reserved.

"I know what your thinking Kimmy. But when you see one of those skanks with her hands down his pants, all that proper, lady shit is going to fly right out the window."

"It's possible. I'm not perfect, I have a temper. Ah...I hate this. Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"If it weren't, life would be boring."

"Not our life. It's anything but."

"Just the way I like it baby."

I sighed and shook my head. I don't know how they all did it. Living with this...impending danger all the time. I ran my left hand through my hair.

"Let me see that!" My mom exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing my wrist. She whistled when the watch's diamond's caught the sun, and light danced across her face and the ceiling.

"Happy gave me it this morning."

Gemma grinned.

"I don't think you got to worry about him cheating on you anytime soon."

"I never said he would cheat on me. I just said he might be tempted from time to time..."

"You giving it to him regularly?"

My cheeks went from porcelain to tomato in less than three seconds.

"MOM!"

She remained impassive.

"Are you?"

"Well, not since the first time. I've been kind of...I was sore...and now the assault..."

Gemma laughed at me.

"You blush this hard when Happy talks dirty to you?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Oh, I bet he loves teasing you."

"This discussion is very over."

She laughed again.

"You know when he comes home, he's going to want you."

"DONE."

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

I blew out some air. I was not comfortable talking about this with my mother. Hell, I wouldn't be comfortable talking about this with anyone. I needed to change the topic, and quickly.

"I was thinking of cutting my hair..."

She smiled and accepted the change of topic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Apologies for the wait. I'm just glad your all still with me. Read. Review. Enjoy**

I couldn't stay in the house any longer. I needed to get my mind off the what-if's and maybe's. So I went into Charming proper with my mom. We did a little shopping, and then I decided to do something with my hair. I hadn't cut it in ages. It had no shape, no real style.

The hair dresser talked me into keeping my length, adding some layers, and long, sultry bangs. Then we added some red lowlights and highlights to give my hair more definition. By the time he was done, I looked like a whole new woman.

I grinned at my mom's face as I walked into the small grocery store where she was shopping.

"Baby, you look good."

"Thanks. I figured, new job, new look."

"Now just throw on one of those new pieces we got in San Diego, and Happy won't know what hit him."

I blushed and followed her around as she finished her shopping.

"Well, we still got some time. Let's get our nails done and then go see Abel."

"Sounds great. I haven't had a mani or pedi in a long time."

_St. Thomas, 1 hour later_

I stood outside his room, looking at him. It made my heart ache. He was so little, so frail. I let out a breath of air. Gemma was somewhere, probably harassing Wendy. A hand on my shoulder made me jump.

I turned around to see Tara.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's he doing?"

Tara looked passed me and to Abel.

"He's strong, and stable. When we fix his heart, we'll go in and fix the tear in his stomach."

I nodded my head.

"Will you be assisting?"

She nodded.

"Good."

She smiled at me. Our little moment was over when Gemma came clicking up the hallway. She gave Tara a look that could have evaporated water.

"Time to go baby, the boys are back," she said as she walked past, ignoring Tara's presence.

"I'll see you later Tara."

"See you."

I smiled at her before walking as fast as my still healing body would take me. She was waiting by the elevator for me, her sourpuss face on.

"You and Tara best friends now?"  
>"Your being abhorrent."<p>

"Abhorrent?"

"Yes. Let it go. What happened between them is none of our business."

She hooked an eyebrow at me as we stepped into the elevator.

"She broke your brother's heart."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe more than one heart was broken?"

"Your such a bleeding heart Kimmy."

"I know," I sighed as we walked out to the car. I knew she was mad at me, but I wasn't sorry.

"You want me to drop you off at the house, or come with me to the clubhouse?"

"My house please."

She shook her head. My family thought my manner's were amusing.

"Okay baby."

The ride was quiet, Gemma was still a little put out with me. I bid her good bye as I got out of the car and headed up the walk.

I opened the door, fantasizing about a long soak in my jacuzzi tub. I grabbed a glass of wine, shed my clothes and pulled on a short green silk robe. While the tub was filling up, I piled my hair up on top of my head. I sat down on the edge of the tub, running my hand through the warm water. When I reached over to grab my glass of wine, I saw Happy standing in the doorway. It startled me a bit.

"Happy! You startled me."

He stared at me, with that heat filled gaze.

"You look good baby."

I blushed a bit, self consciously touching my new bangs.

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah."

I grinned at his answer. He was hanging back, staying away from me.

"What's the matter?"

"How you feeling?"

"Fine, why are you...?"

Happy strode across the room and pulled me up into a passionate kiss. His hand snaked down from my face to grope my breast and then between my legs.

I gasped into his mouth as he stroked between my folds.

"Fine enough for me?"

"Yes," I moaned out as he made circular motions on my nub. He removed his hand from me and I sighed. He leaned over and shut the bath off. Then he grabbed my robe and ripped it open. I was shocked but didn't have the time to voice it. He kissed me breathless before stepping back.

His eyes lingered over the bruises my body carried, before meeting my eyes. He reached out and gently took my hand, pulling me with him toward the bed.

"How did everything go tonight?"

He shushed me saying, "Not tonight baby. Right now, I just want you."

I nodded as he guided me onto the bed and climbed on top. He shed his clothes quickly so there was nothing between us. He kissed my mouth, neck, chest, stomach and finally between my legs. I moaned and groaned as his tongue lapped up and down between my nether lips. Happy had to hold me down as I came thrashing and tossing my head.

Happy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before inserting a finger into me. He made low noise in his throat.

"So fucking tight."

He pumped two more fingers inside of me before positioning himself at my entrance and slipping in.

I cried out at the sheer size of him, filling me to the brim. He growled at me as he began to slowly rock in and out. He leaned forward and captured my lips, as he slammed into me harder than I expected. It hurt, and I screamed into his mouth. He felt me tense, and slowed down. His thrusts were still hard, but slower now. And I was glad for it. My ribs screamed in protest with every bit of movement, but my desire for pleasure, both to get and give, overrode it.

I felt the knot growing in my lower stomach, and begged Happy for more.

"I'm so close. Oh God Happy, more!"

Happy kept up his torturous slow pace, until I was right at the edge. My walls began to clench around him, and he began pounding into me so hard he had to put a hand on the headboard to stop me from hitting my head.

I fell over the edge screaming and raking my french tipped nails down his back. He came a short while later, grunting out some inaudible sentence, before collapsing on the bed next to me.

My eyes were still closed when he rolled over and began speaking.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Look at me Kimmy."

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He cupped the side of my face, and just stared at me for a few moments.

"What's the matter Hap?" I said sleepily. This was the most physical work I'd done in days!

"What happened between you and that cop?"

I yawned and gently rolled onto my side so I was facing him.

"Cop? You mean David? Nothing. He flirted with me some while taking my statement, nothing to unorthodox."

"Bastard. Jax should have..."

"Hap, you can't get all worked up about something as unimportant as that. David Hale has never been, nor will ever be a person of interest for me. Now shut up and hold me. I'm tired."

Happy's dark eyes sparkled as he laughed and slid closer to me.

_2 months later~_

I was in my office with the tv going quietly in the background when I heard the story. Armed militia men attacked a police convoy, and during the daring escape shot and killed one officer, and wounded another.

I watched with a sick sort of fascination. Who would open fire on police officers so brazenly? Then a little dark thought popped into my head. Was Samcro involved? No...Of course not. I would have heard something.

My office phone ringing brought me out of the war in my head.

"Kimberly Morrow."

"Hi Miss Morrow, this is Kathy Rockwell."

"Principal Rockwell, how can I help you?"

"Well I'm in a bit of a bind here, hoping you could help me out."

"I'll do my best."

"The school board cut our budget again, so unless we get outside funding, all field trips have been canceled."

"I'm not sure..."

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to let our sixth grade class come to the museum, at a... discount."

I smiled.

"How about this. They come free of charge, and we'll have a picnic in the back after the tour."

"Oh no, that's just too..."

"It's perfectly fine Kathy. We just finished renovations, our donation boxes are full. I'd love for the children to come."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You'll think of something. Get back to me when you have a concrete date set."

"Of course. Thank you again Miss Morrow."

I hung up and sat back in my chair. The museum was doing better than I had ever dreamed. I was even able to hire a retired archeologist to give tours. He was very knowledgeable, kind older gentleman.

I heard a sharp knock on my door before my new assistant curator peeked his head in.

"Kim, some people out here to see you."

I made a face at Harden, and he grinned back. Harden was older than me, had more experience, more schooling than I did. But he also had a criminal history of gang activity in his youth. He served his time, cleaned up his act and went to school. But nobody wants to hire a black ex gang banger. Except me of course.

"Who is it?"

"He looks like a fed."

When he interviewed for the position, he didn't lie to me about his past. So I didn't see any reason to lie to him about my present. He was well aware of my connection with the Sons of Anarchy.

"Well shit."

"I can tell him you stepped out for lunch or something."

"No. He will just come back, or worse, hang around. Just umm, show him back here I guess."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, but he will insist on privacy I'm sure."

"Turn the com on. I'll be able to hear everything going on, and I can step in if it gets to hot."

Another reason I hired Harden. He was quick as a whip and twice as smart as I was.

"Do I tell you how lucky I am to have you working with me?"

"Do I tell you how grateful I am that you hired me?"

"Touche. Send them in."

I had a few moments to think before they came. What on earth would fed looking people want with me?

I just finished taking a drink of my coffee when he walked through the door. I didn't notice anything that screamed federal agent at me, but I had also never seen one. So I was using untrained eyes. If Harden thought he was a cop of some sorts, then so did I.

"Josh Kohn."

I stood up and took his outstretched hand. They were clammy.

"Kimberly Morrow. What can I do for you Mr. Kohn?"

"I work for the ATF, I assume you know what that stands for?"

"I'm aware. Once again Agent Kohn, what is it I can do for you?"

"I'm working an interstate weapons case involving the motorcycle gang Sons of Anarchy. Your family, in short Kim."

I didn't like the way he spoke, the way he bypassed my formal title and went right to using my first name, like we were friends. And he was dressed in jeans and a button down. I thought federal agents had stricter rules on dress code.

"Sons of Anarchy isn't a gang Agent Kohn, and they don't deal weapons."

He smiled at me, and took a seat in one of my chairs uninvited. He crossed his legs and looked at me.

"We both know that isn't true Kim. You've made great strides distancing yourself from it, but in the end, they will drag you and anyone else attached down with them. I would hate to see two good people burned because of misplaced loyalty."

"I think it's time for you to leave Agent Kohn. And any further inquiries can be passed along through my lawyer. Harden will give you his card on your way out."

At first I didn't think he was going to leave. But after a few seconds, the light haired menace stood up and headed toward the door.

Once he left I collapsed back into my chair, hands shaking. What the hell was that about? Harden came in after a few seconds.

"You did good. I called Clay, he's on his way."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Relax. He doesn't have anything. He's trying to ruffle your feathers, make you trip up."

"He didn't even ask me any questions."

"Strangest interview I've ever heard. Maybe he was just testing the waters. Seeing were you fell when it came to your family."

"He creeps me out, and not in a federal officer kind of way. In a he's a really big weirdo kind of way."

Harden laughed and went to fix me and my nerves a cup of tea. In a few short minutes my father would be here, and I would have to retell the entire strange experience. I needed something stronger than tea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone for reviewing even though I have been really lax in updating. Well not anymore! Never fear my friends, I am back and badder than ever! I will be updating regularly. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

My hands were literally shaking as I waited for my father. Harden was sitting in one of the comfy lounge chair in front of my desk, drinking his own tea.

"I can't get over how...strange that guy was."

I nodded in agreement. He was a weird one. I heard the sound of bikes.

"I'll meet them at the door." Harden got up and headed for the front, while I stood, fixed my clothes and sat back down again. Then I laughed at myself. I don't know why I was so nervous. This was my dad, not that weird agent.

A few short moments later my father came stomping down the narrow hallway and into my office. He was followed closely by Jax and Tig.

"You don't look so good Red." Tig commented as he came around my desk.

"Truthfully, that man scared the shit out of me."

They delved into questioning me. They were patient, and I told them everything I knew.

"He said two lives ruined?"

I looked at Jax confused. Who said...oh.

"Yeah, I guess I never caught it until now. I wonder what he meant?"

My dad shook his head. He stayed relatively quiet through this whole thing.

"You did good having Harden listen in."

"That was his idea. I wanted him in the room with me."

That made my dad smile, then he frowned.

"This guy, this _ATF_ agent, comes into my town, harasses my daughter. I want to know what he's doing here. Get in touch with Juice."

He stood up as Jax came over and planted a kiss on my cheek. Next was a smooch from Tig. Then we were all alone. Just me and my dad.

"Your hands are shaking."

"They haven't stopped. I was so scared that I was going...to screw up or something. And he was just so, weird."

He nodded.

"You did good baby."

I nodded my head.

"When is Happy coming home?"

My dad smiled and shook his head.

"He didn't tell you? Couple of days, I think. Getting lonely?"

"A little."

"I thought Jax was staying with you?"

"He spends most of his nights at the clubhouse."

"Get Juicy or someone to come out for a few days. At least until Happy is home. Or come stay at home."

"Seems like your the one that's lonely," I teased as I moved to give him a hug. He swung his arms around me and held me tight. The smell of leather, his sweat and cologne always made me feel safe.

"It seems like I never see you anymore."

I nodded my head against his chest. I had been extremely busy with the renovation of the museum. I had hardly even seen Happy in the last two months.

"I'm sorry. But it's slowing down here, so I'll be available more often."

That made him laugh.

"Your mom will be glad. You know she hates being ignored."

That she did. But I hadn't been ignoring her alone. It was everyone in general. But now I had Harden, and I wasn't so swamped. He was my own personal godsend.

"I'll give her a call."

"Okay. I'm gonna find out what that fed is up too. If you see him again, ignore him. Then call me."

I nodded. I would probably shit if I ran into Agent Kohn while out in public. At least here it was in a controlled environment.

"I'll see you later dad."

"Bye baby."

I watched him walk away before closing the door and taking a seat back behind my desk. I covered my eyes, feeling a tension headache coming. I hadn't meant to slip up when I asked about Happy coming home, but I can't take it back now. Now my dad was privy to the fact that we were having some...problems.

At the beginning of the museum's renovation it wasn't so bad. I was getting home by 8 or 9 at the latest. But when things really got going, I was gone till about midnight every night. He accused me of everything under the sun, from using work to avoid him all the way back around to having secret lovers.

I looked over at my phone. I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and he only called once, about four days ago. At first I thought he needed the space, the time. But... I picked up my phone and dialed him. I would apologize.

It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hi. I just wanted to to tell you I'm..."

"Listen girl, I'm busy doing club shit."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interu..."

"I'm_ real_ busy here Kim. If you need help rearranging your office, or framing your degrees, why don't you give Juice a call."

Then he hung up. He sounded drunk, but I was still stunned and incredibly hurt. I blinked away the wetness in my eyes. I took a few seconds to compose myself before I grabbed up my coat, purse and headed for the door.

"I'm going home Harden."

He looked up from the computer. One glance at my red lined eyes and he knew something was wrong. But he was too good a guy to point it out.

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I may pull anchor around five, six at the latest. You be careful driving home. It's gonna storm."

I smiled at him and headed to the door. I still looked for my mustang every time. I missed the old beast. But after the Mayan incident, my dad took it away, replacing it with something new, and low jacked. The gleaming black Cadillac Coupe, CTS-V, still looked like the day I drove it off the lot. Smelled like it too.

I sped away, heading home at break neck speeds. It was probably not the best idea, considering the tears leaking down my face, but at the moment I really didn't care. I whipped into my driveway and waited patiently for the garage to open. Another stipulation of my dad. I got out and went into the house through the side door in the garage. I waited to hear Boss's nails across the wood floors, but it didn't happen.

"Boss?"

I moved through the hallway towards the front of the house. I stopped in the kitchen, where everything looked normal. I heard whimpering and headed towards my bedroom. Everything looked fine there too. So I headed further back, towards the spare bedrooms and my office. I knew immediately something was off. My office door was closed. I never closed it. I cautiously moved toward it, until I heard Boss whimpering and crying behind it. I bolted forward to open it. Boss came limping out toward me. His beautiful white coat was stained with red. My office was a mess, papers everywhere, chairs and pictures knocked over.

I looked back to Boss, to try and see where he was hurt. It was his back right leg. It looked like he had a large cut. I peeled off my jacket as I ran to grab a towel and my phone.

I held as much pressure as Boss would let me over the wound, and I called our vet. He told me to bring him in, even though they were technically closed. Next I almost hit Happy's speed dial number, but remembered our earlier conversation and called Jax. He didn't answer either. I was beginning to panic. I dialed Tig and thankfully he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Red."

"I got home and my office is a mess, and Boss is bleeding all over. He's to heavy for me to get him into my car...I don't know what to do." I was blubbering by the end.

"Calm down Kimmy. I'm coming."

"Ok...Ok."

"Got a rag or something to stop the bleeding?"

"A towel."

"Good. Call his vet?"

"Yeah. He told me he would wait for us."

"I'm nearby baby, so I'll let you go and be there in a few minutes."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"You gotta hang up now baby."

"Ok." And I hung up. I was having a very bad day. ATF, Happy being a jerk, and now Boss. I cooed at him, and kissed his nose while I waited for Tig. He wagged his tail at me, despite how much pain he must have been in. I glanced at the large gash in his back leg and quickly covered it up again. How on earth did he get it? And how did he get locked in my office?

I heard the door open and the sound of heavy boots. Tig came running down the hall, followed closely by Chibs.

"Mary Mother...What happened?"

I shook my head. Tig knelt down next to me and carefully pulled the blood soaked towel back.

"Alright let's get him into your car. I nodded, doing everything they told me. I had gone numb.

"Chibs drives."

I got my keys out of my purse and handed them to him. Tig carefully climbed into the back with Boss. I got in the passenger and directed him to the vet.

_Two hours later~_

"He'll be alright Kim. I stitched him up, and bandaged the leg. He handed me a large white paper bag filled with bottles.

"He needs to take an antibiotic four times a day, to stave off infection. He has some pain medicine in there. He can have it anytime, but no more than four in a 24 hour period."

"How did he get that cut?"

Todd looked at me and then to my leather clad friends and back to me.

"In all honesty, he either rubbed up against something very sharp, or he was cut on purpose."

My eyes went wide in my head. Someone cut my dog?

I waited until we were at my house before I said anything.

"I think someone broke into my house."

Tig had just finished putting Boss down on his bed and turned to look at me. Chibs was taking a drink from the beer he pulled out of my fridge.

"Why do you think that?"

I motioned for them to follow me. I walked down the dark hallway and stood in the door frame of my office. I flicked the light on and took a real look at the mess.

"Christ."

Tig went in and looked around. He didn't look very happy. He pulled out his phone and I knew who he was calling.

"Yeah, you need to get over to Kimmy's. No she's fine. Someone cut up her dog and trashed her office. I'm here now. Yeah."

"Come on Red. You need a drink."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm glad to hear from all of you, keep it coming! I love to know what your thinking, ideas, critique's. It's rather helpful. R.R.E.**

I didn't _a _drink. I needed about a dozen. But not a single drop of the stuff passed my lips. I needed to be clear headed.

I heard the rumble of bikes outside and knew my dad had gotten here. He came through the front door, and I could feel the anger emanating off of him. His clear blue eyes shown like ice. He was livid.

"It's okay baby."

I was sitting at the table, my feet pulled up on the chair, with my chin resting on my knees. I knew my eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but I was keeping my composure.

I nodded at my dad. He bent down and kissed the top of my head before following Tig back to my office.

Who would want to hurt my dog? Or break into my house? How did they get past the security system?

"Kim?"

I looked up to see Juice squatting in front of me. He must have been saying my name for some time.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not hurt. Just shook up."

He nodded and took a seat next to me.

"Are you up for going to have a look around your office, see if anything's missing?"

I didn't see why not. I got to my feet, with Juice on my heels. I could hear my dad and Tig talking.

"You don't think it's the Mayan's again?"

I hadn't thought of that. What if they wanted to send another message?

"Well I hope not."

My dad looked up at me and then shot Tig a scolding glance.

"Nah, they made their point. This ain't their style."

I nodded my head, hoping he was right. I walked into the room slowly, looking at the desk, the book shelves, the ripped up chaise. Everything about this looked angry.

I bent down to pick up a framed picture of me and Jax, only it wasn't there. The frame was, the glass was shattered everywhere, but the picture was gone. Curious, I moved along to another frame, this one was supposed to have a picture of me, dressed up as a princess with Jax, Opie, Donna and Tara as my Halloween escorts. It was gone as well.

"My pictures are gone," I said as I held up the empty frames.

"What?" My dad said coming closer to me. "Why would someone steal pictures?"

I shook my head, just as puzzled as he was.

"What were they of?" Juice asked from the doorway.

"Family. Me and Jax mostly. One had me in a Halloween costume when I was a kid."

"Anything else gone?" Dad asked, looking around.

I walked over to my bookshelves, inspecting them. I had little trinkets on some, books on others. My heart dropped when I came to a spot where a little glass owl used to stand. It was nothing expensive, but it meant the world to me. I felt tears leak down my face.

"My owls gone."

"The one I got you?"

In nodded my head. My dad gave that owl to me when I was seven, and afraid of the dark. He put it on the night stand next to my bed, and told me owls could see in the dark. And could turn their heads all the way around, so nothing could ever sneak up on them. He promised me it would keep me safe.

"I don't understand. Who would take this stuff? What kind of a person bypasses a security system, stabs a dog and only takes pictures and small trinkets of someone else's life?!"

No one said anything. I didn't expect them too. They were on the same page as me. I didn't understand it, and that made me angry. My phone ringing drew me out of the room, away from my current source of anger.

It was Happy.

"What?"

"Hey girl I..."

I cut him off, like he did to me.

"Sorry Happy but I'm rather busy dealing with my own issues at the moment."

"Brrr. Guess I deserve that."

"Yes you do, but I wasn't joking. I'm in the middle of..."

My dad walked in talking,

"You should come stay at the house, until we figure out what's going on. I don't want you here if they come back."

"Who comes back? What's going on Kim?"

I made a face, knowing he couldn't see it. I waved my hand at my dad for him to leave me for a second and he put his hands up and backed away.

"It's nothing."  
>"Kim..."<p>

I sighed. I was still mad at him for hurting me earlier. But I suppose he needed to know. And if I didn't tell him, someone else would.

"Someone broke into my house today. They cut up Boss, tossed my office and stole some pictures and such."

The line was silent for a few moments before he finally said something.

"Why didn't you call me?" His already deep, gravelly voice sounded rougher.

"I was scared, worried about Boss. And I was still mad at you."

He sighed.

"I'm gonna leave tonight, be there by morning. Go stay with your parents for the night. And when I get home, I'll fix this. I miss you girl."

I smiled, knowing that it must be hard for him. He showed me affection when we were out together, but it was mostly dominant male crap. It was only when we were alone that I got to see the real Happy. The softer Happy.

"I miss you too. Be careful."

We hung up and was packing some things in a bag when I stopped. I was once again at a crossroads. It was the same situation as when I got attacked. If I ran back to my parents house, would I ever be comfortable here again? Would I always be afraid of being here alone after dark?

I sighed and took the stuff out of my bag. This was my house. I was not going to be run out of it by anyone.

"Hey, you get packed up yet or what?" Tig asked as he came strolling in, without knocking.

"I'm not leaving."

He gave me a stern look and said, "Red, you can't stay here. The whack job who broke in could have made a copy of your keys. What if he comes back while your sleeping?"

"If that's true, then what's one night away going to do? I need to stay here, to be okay in my own house."

He was quiet before nodding.

"I get it Red. I do. But Clay ain't gonna. He wants you close. Wants to protect you."

I sighed and pulled my hair from the tight ballerina bun it had been in all day. Crimson waves fell down onto my shoulders and back.

"Maybe if someone stays here, with me for the night? Like Juice or..."

Tig snorted.

"What?"

"Juice would _love_ to stay the night with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I knew of course, I wasn't an idiot. It was a source of anger for Happy. But I wanted to hear what Tig thought of the situation. He was after all my godfather, and a big influence in my life.

"Don't play coy Red. You know he wants to bang the shit out of you. Wants to be your man, keeps moping around, hoping you and Happy will split so he can slide between your creamy white thighs."

"That might have been a bit of over sharing on your part. I didn't realize he was so..."

"Hard for you?" Tig finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah I guess."

"That's cuz you don't pay attention. But I do."

"Thanks for having my back."

"I always will. So how am I going to tell your dad that you don't want to go to his house?"

"You'll tell him that your just gonna stay here with me. Set a trap, if you will. You'll pretend to leave, sneak back in and wait and see if anyone comes back."

Tig grinned and pulled me forward to kiss my head.

"I love that beautiful brain of yours." He headed back out the door. I went about getting my pajamas on and gathering up some dirty clothes to do a bit of laundry. I walked out wearing a baby blue short silk nightgown. It was a little frilly, with lace on the chest and bottom, but I liked feeling girly. On my feet were matching fuzzy blue slippers. With my legs bare, you could see some more of my tattoos. I had one on the top of my left foot, which was barely visible. It was a raven sitting on a skull. My little tribute to my favorite author, Mr. Edgar Allan Poe.

"Kimmy!?"

I came out of the laundry room at the sound of my name being called and looked around. At first I thought I was hearing things and then my dad came a little further into the hallway.

"Jesus Dad! You scared me."

He smiled and walked forward, holding something in his hands. It was a gun.

"Take it."

"Dad, you know how I fell abou..."

"Take it."

He used his free hand to pick up my hand and place the gun in it. It was heavy, black and looked terrifying.

"What is this for?"

"Protection. Keep it with you all the time. It's got no serial numbers on it."

"Do you know something I don't?"

He shook his head and leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"I just want you safe baby."

"For you."

He smiled and then slowly headed back up the hallway. I was alone, in the semi darkness of the hallway, holding this..gun. I quickly ran into my bedroom and gently put the gun in my bedside drawer. I ran my hands up and down my nightgown a few times, trying to get that cold, oily feeling off my hands. I had never liked guns. And I never would. Nothing good ever came from them. Only pain, and death.

I heard the bikes start up and ran to the family room in the front of the house to look out the window. They hadn't even said goodbye.

Granted, I knew that Tig would be back any minute, but still. I was not accustomed to not having a farewell of some kind. I wasn't tired, in fact, I was the exact opposite. I put the kettle on the stove for tea, and fetched some cleaning supplies. My office wasn't going to pick itself up.

Tig came about 10 minutes later,scaring the shit out of me. I was sweeping up the last of the glass and debris when he came up behind me and grabbed my hips. I screamed so loud I swear my neighbors ½ a mile away heard me. Tig just roared at me.

"That's not funny!"

"You got some pipes kid. Bet Happy loves making you sing."

"Shut up," I snapped out, turning red. "Your all so interested in what Happy and I do, why don't you tease him instead?"

"What? And eat my teeth? Nah, your much more fun."

The rest of the night was filled with idle chit chat. Tig helped me finish up the cleaning and then we sat down to watch a movie. We talked about everything, from his two girls to my relationship with Happy.

"So what's up with that? Killer volunteers for a run, and then stays on to do some prospect level shit?"

"He's mad at me."

"Why? What you'd do?"

"I spent a lot of time at the museum these last two months, finishing up the renovation. Hiring new staff, promoting, and I even did a few interviews for some local newspapers. It was really hectic."

"So...what? It ain't like he couldn't get pussy elsewhere if he didn't want it."

"Actually he couldn't. That's a deal breaker for me."

Tig looked over at me.

"What?"

"A deal breaker? You going steady or something?" The way Tig said it made my stomach flip. I thought this was a monogamous relationship, and I made it pretty clear to Happy I wouldn't tolerate being just another mattress with a hole in it.

"I was under the impression we were."

"Well I don't think he got the memo. He's been tearing through girls the last month and a half. Thought he was going for some kind of record."

I closed my eyes, and set my jaw. Doing my best not to cry.

"Oh shit Red, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Maybe he just didn't know, or..."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I got up quickly and practically ran through my house to my bedroom. I flung myself on the bed, crying in earnest now. Why had Happy said he wanted to fix things if he was running around humping everything with two sets of lips? I told him in the beginning I wouldn't stand for it.

Then more thoughts filled my head. Dark, insecure thoughts that every woman gets. Was it something I did? Where they prettier than me? Thinner? I fell asleep with more questions than answers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks everyone for sticking it out with me, and reviewing. I love the reviews! So here's the newest, let me know. R.R.E. Sidebar, my spanish is really rocky. It's been a few years so forgive me!**

I slept until about 6 am, when my alarm chirped loudly, telling me it was time to ready for another day. I rolled out of bed groggily, picked out my clothes and got into the shower. It was only after I was dressed, hair done, makeup on, that I realized it was Sunday. Museum was closed on Sundays. I sighed, deciding that since I was already dressed for work, I might as well go in.

I could hear Tig snoring loudly in the spare bedroom. I quietly walked in and left him a note on the bed side dresser. Then I got in my car and headed to work. Along the way I thought about what Tig had said last night. Happy had been cheating on me, for most of our relationship, perhaps all. It made me sick to my stomach, my chest ached and I could feel pressure behind my eyeballs. I hated this. One lazy tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel in anger. I _knew_ this would happen. Hell, I practically predicted it. I went against my better judgment, ignored my instincts, and here I was. Crying. Sad. Brokenhearted. I thumped the steering wheel a few more times, trying to work out my frustration. Only my phone buzzing in my pocket stopped me from doing something stupid, like hitting it too hard and flipping my car or something. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Kimberly Morrow."

"Kim, hey it's Kozik. Is Happy with you?"

"What? No. He's not with me. Why, what's wrong?" I could tell by Kozik's voice something was up.

"It's his ma. His aunt brought her in to the local private hospital here, but they don't take her insurance. She had some kind of fit, and they want to ship her over to some other place. I can't reach him, his aunt is flipping out, screaming in spanish."

"Okay. Calm down. What hospital are you at?"

Kozik relayed the information. He was at Herschel Hospital, about 20 minutes from my current location, just outside of San Joaquin.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, we'll get this thing sorted out. Keep trying to get in touch with Happy."

"Thanks kid."

I dialed St. Thomas's number, and asked the operator to speak with Tara. I was connected a few moments later. I explained the situation to her, and asked her a few questions, mostly about legality, insurance, costs, and payment. She was extremely informative.

I arrived at the hospital, my heart pumping heavily. What if she wasn't okay? I had never met Happy's mother before, but I was still afraid anyway. Kozik was waiting for me in the front lobby.

"Hey. So what's going on?"

"I don't know. Doctor's won't tell me shit. I can't understand her." He said, pointing toward an elderly spanish woman. She was sitting in a waiting chair, her crucifix clutched tightly in her hands, as she prayed fervently. I walked over slowly and took a seat next to her.

"Soy Kimberly Morrow. Soy amigo de Happy."  
>She looked over to me, her large brown eyes brimming with tears. It pulled at my heart strings.<p>

"Puede ayudarnos?"

"Lo que voy a hacer todo lo que puede. Pero primero tengo que saber lo que ocurrió."

She grasped my had tightly and told me Happy's mother had cancer. It wasn't terminal, and she was responding well to the treatments. But this morning she woke up feeling faint, dizzy. She was talking strangely. And then she just collapsed. I knew enough about medicine to know signs of a stroke when I hear them. I patted her hand, before getting up to go to the reception counter.

"I would like to speak to someone about..." I didn't know Happy's mother's name! "About her sister. She came in this morning with a stroke."  
>Then woman gave me a good once over, looking from my sleek stilettos, crisp black dress pants, silk blouse, diamond earrings and finally settling on the Prada on my arm. She smiled and nodded her head. I felt like I had just been assessed for value. It made my skin crawl. A door opened next to me and a older woman looked at me expectantly. I followed her inside.<p>

"Miss Morrow, you are not an emergency contact, nor are you her responsible party. Her sister, Juanita, is."

"I'm Juanita's translator." I lied quickly. "I'm here on her behalf, since none of you thought it wise to learn Spanish in a mostly Spanish state."

I couldn't help snapping at this woman. She was beyond snobby and cold. She was a bitch in the worse sense.

"Be that as it may, I still cannot release any medical, financial or other information to you. It's against the law."

"So is allowing a woman to suffer just because you don't carry her goddamned HMO! Listen up, because I'm only going to tell you this once. Your doctors _will_ see her. She _will_ receive treatment. _Today._ When she is stable enough to be transferred, you'll send her to St. Thomas, where she will receive the rest of her care by less repulsive set of human beings."

The woman looked at me like I grew a second head. I pulled out my check book, and looked at her expectantly.

"Well aren't you going to ask for my account numbers?"  
>"Wha...what?" she stammered out, her cheeks the color of my hair. I was not one to pick fights, but the treatment Happy's family was receiving here was the most disgusting thing I had ever witnessed in my life. A woman came here seeking help, and she was shunned because of her skin color, class status and insurance. It enraged me.<p>

"You don't accept her HMO. So it will be private pay." I said, explaining her job to her. She snapped out of it and began taking all of my information. At the end, when I had all of the paperwork finished, with copies securely tucked away in my purse she asked me,

"Don't want to lose your best cleaning lady. I get it. "

If my mouth could have fallen off it's hinges, it would have. I turned back around to her very slowly, trying to contain my anger. I glared daggers at the woman as I spoke,

"No. This may seem extremely foreign to someone like you, but she is the mother of a dear friend of mine."

She had the decency to looked ashamed.

"How does this hospital make any money?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just curious. You don't take HMO's, Medicaid, Medicare. I guess I just didn't realize there were so many sick, white Anglo-Saxon Protestant's in this area."  
>Now it was her turn to look angry.<p>

"Hey! You can't just come in here and insult me! I'm..."

"Actually I can. See, I happen to have the exact right skin color, and tax bracket. So your just going to sit there, smile and take it. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Then I turned and left her office. I was furious at the bigoted little blonde. I wanted to jump over her desk and smash her face in with one of her ugly faberge eggs.

I returned to the waiting area, just as one of the nurses was showing Juanita to where her sister was. Kozik was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. When he heard my heels, he looked up.

"Got a hold of Hap. He'll be here in a few minutes." I nodded and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

I turned back to look at him.

"Home."  
>"I thought you and Hap...? Your not gonna wait?"<p>

"No. That's over." And then I walked out. I didn't want to see Happy now. I wasn't ready for the confrontation.

I got to my car and was just getting in when he pulled up. I knew he saw me. I just slammed my door, threw it into reverse and left. I noticed after a few minutes I wasn't heading in the right direction. I was driving toward San Francisco, not Charming. I didn't care. I kept on my current heading, ignoring my phone, which kept going off, and my text notification. I just wanted to be alone. Away from Charming, SAMCRO, Happy, my family and the whole damn thing.

_9 hours later~_

When I pulled into my driveway, it was well past dark. I had bummed around in San Francisco, visited some friends from school. I got some information from Berkeley about continuing my education, abroad.

I grabbed my things and headed up the walk. I didn't bother with the garage tonight. I unlocked my door, punched in my code, relocked my door and headed further into the house, turning on the lights as I went. I set my things down on the island and went to check on Boss. I made one phone call all day, and it was to Tig. I asked him to look after Boss while I went for a drive. He agreed, and warned me that Happy was on the war path, trying to find me. Tig said he gave him a heads up on our earlier conversation and got a broken nose for his effort.

Boss was fine, still snoozing comfortably on his doggy bed. It was all the pain meds he was doped up on. When I came back into the kitchen, Happy was standing by the island, reading through my information.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coming up to the opposite side of the island. He looked up at me, his brown eyes sparkling with anger.

"You going somewhere?" he spat, tossing one of my pamphlets down roughly.

"I haven't decided yet."

"When was I gonna know? After you were already gone?"

"Right around the same time you came clean about all the different woman you've been seeing."

I saw his jaw tighten.

"He should have never told you that."

"Tig told me because he loves me. That's what you do when you care about someone. You tell them things that you know they need to hear, even if you know it's going to kill them inside."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"I fucked up girl."

"I warned you Happy! I told you this wasn't a good idea. But you pushed and you pushed, and now look where we are! Exactly where I knew we would be. You apologizing, and me crying. It's not fair. And I'm not doing it anymore."

His head snapped up, his dark eyes meeting my light ones.

"What do you mean you ain't doing this anymore? Your done. Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that."

He was deathly still for a moment for flying into a rage. He swept all my things off the island, sending everything crashing into the adjacent dining room.

"Stop it. What's wrong you?"

He stalked around the island toward me.

"You! You making me fucking crazy. Your all in one minute, and the next I don't see you for days on end. What the fuck was I supposed to think?"

"I told you I would be putting in long days during the renovation. And for your information, I was still _all in_ when you were out having sex with those girls. I was right here, night after night, wondering if you were alright, what you were doing."

He ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment before they fluttered open again.

"Don't do this. Please don't leave me."

He looked so...fragile, for a moment. So little.

"I don't know what you want from me Happy." I said, getting a sense of deja vu.

"You. I only want you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the wait friends. I moved into the country, and have had very little access to reliable internet. :( So my updating my take some time. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out and were patient. Mad love to you all. So here's the newest.**

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. We had come all the way around again.

"You had me Hap, all of me. I don't have anymore to give."

His dark brown eyes scanned my face quickly, before casting off in a different direction. He knew I was right.

"You should go Hap," I whispered carefully.

His head snapped up to look at me.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I need space, time to think about all of this." Even as I spoke it, I really didn't want him to leave. I wanted to forget about everything that had happened between us. I wanted it to be like it was, back when I was ignorant to all his misdeeds. But my brain, in all it's infinite wisdom, wouldn't let me.

_He made a fool of you, belittled your love and used it against you._

My cool, calm facade was quickly evaporating with the heat of my anger.

"Please leave, before I lose my temper."

He raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"Do it."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Do it. Get mad, yell. Fuck, scream at me if you need to. I can take it. I can take anything, except this. Don't be cold, don't shut me out girl."  
>I took a few calming breaths. I wasn't going to blow my lid. I was better than that. I had taken debate in college. I could keep cool, even under duress.<p>

"I don't need to raise my voice Happy. I need you to understand where I'm coming from. What if our roles were reversed? What if I cheated on you with a slew of men? How would you feel?"

I became momentarily frightened when the darkest look I had ever seen crossed over his harsh face.

"I'd kill them all," he rumbled out.

I blanched, taken back by the hostility in his voice.

"That's completely insane, you know that right?"

He cracked a small smile for me before saying, "That's how you make me feel."

His comment just made me feel worse. I made him feel insane?! What kind of person says that to someone they care for? It was more food for thought, I suppose.

"That's not normal Happy. Can't you see that?"

"It's the best I've ever felt."

My eyebrows crashed into the middle of my face. I tried to work it all out in my head, make sense of it. I made him feel crazy, but it was the best he's ever felt. My logical brain was having issues making it right.

He smiled at me, and it was the warm one I had seen only a handful of times.

"You look adorable when your thinking."

I know I made a disapproving face at him. I couldn't help it. I was shrewd like an old spinster librarian.

"I do not. Now stop trying to change the conversation."

"Ah fuck Kim, I'm trying here. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked up, sorry I hurt you. What do I have to do? What will it take to get you back girl?"

I shook my head at him. He could apologize all he wanted. But it was just words. Without actions to back them up, they were empty.

"You can apologize until your blue in the face, but it won't make me forgive you. How do I know it's real? How do I know if your sorry for hurting me, or for getting caught? What's to stop you from doing it again? I have all these what if's rolling around in my head. And I can't give them justifiable answers. I don't trust you anymore, and I don't know if I ever will again."

There, I said it. I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't think it would sting this bad. I felt like someone had plunged their hand into my chest and was squeezing my heart.

I blinked away most of the tears that had threatened to spill over before looking up to see him. His shoulders were hunched, his mouth was a firm, thin line. His eyes were blazing, molten chocolate.

I opened my mouth to say something when he shook his head.

"I fucked up so bad, Kim. I hurt you, made you cry. I never meant for it...any of this shit to happen."

I nodded. I knew he didn't start off with the intention of cheating on me. But what's done is done, and it can't be taken back.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my phone cut me off. The sound of silence was softly playing from the dinning room floor. It was my dad.

"I have to get that." I walked past him and scooped up my phone.

"Hello."

"Where is he?"

"What? Who?"

"Happy. Where is that motherfucker?"

My eyes got wide. Clay was so angry, his words almost burned me through the phone.

"Dad, please don't get involved with this."

"The hell I won't. Nobody hurts my baby girl."

"This is personal Dad, please don't drag the club any further into it. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Don't make this worse for me. Okay?"

There were a few tense moments of silence before he sighed.

"Alright baby. If it's what you want..."

"It is."

"I'm still going to kick the shit out of him. What the fuck was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but let me deal with this. You have enough on your plate at the moment."

"Your moms pissed as hell."

"Well tell her to join the club, so am I."

He laughed and I knew most of his anger had evaporated.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I should have never gave the okay on you and him."

"Live and learn, right? Well I'm still alive, and I have an aptitude for learning. I just need a little time to heal and I'll be alright."

"My little warrior princess."

I snorted out a laugh at that.

"That's better. Now I just need to get you to come around more often."

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with the museum and..."  
>"It's alright baby, you got to live your life. Do your own thing. Just don't forget about us, about family, okay?"<p>

"I won't."

"I love you Kimmy."

"Love you too Dad."

He hung up first.

Happy was leaning against the counter, watching me.

"You should be careful Hap, my dad is gunning for you."

Happy smiled.

"What now girl?"

I lifted my shoulders and shrugged at him. I had no idea where we go from here. I still loved him, though I had never told him so.

"I don't know Hap."

He nodded, dejectedly. I don't know what he expected.

"Go home and I'll let you know Happy."

He nodded sadly, and stepped toward me. He kissed the side of my mouth, and left. I sighed. I didn't have time to digest, or even be alone. Jax came in, an air of excitement moving around him.

"What's...?"

"They're taking Abel out today."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! What kind of an aunt am I?"

I got up and went to dash off to my room, but Jax caught my arm.

"Kimmy, it's the middle of the night."

I blinked a few times, before it registered. What was wrong with me?

"What's the matter?" Jax asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Nothing...nothing."

"Come on Kimmy, your eyes are red, your nose is pink. You've been crying."

Jax tugged at my arm playfully, smiling at me.

"Just nonsense between Happy and me."

Jax's happy face fell instantly.

"He hurt you?"

"Just my heart."

Jax opened his arms just as I fell into him, sobbing. He rubbed my back, soothing me the best he could.

"Come on Kim, it's gonna be okay."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, your right." I said as I dried my eyes with my sleeve.

"What happened?"

"Happy cheated."

Jax ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Fucking idiot."

"That was my consensus as well."

That made him smile.

"Don't think on it Kimmy. He doesn't deserve you."

I sniffled, my nose stuffy from crying.

"Let's talk about something else. What time does Abel get paroled?"

Jax grinned and we began a long conversation about Abel, him being a father, and finished it off discussing his new relationship with Tara.

"As long as your happy Jax, I'm okay with it."

"I knew you would be. I can always count on you being in my corner."

"Yes you can. Now I'm going to go to bed. I want to be fresh faced for when I hold my nephew tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should hit the sack too."

"See you in the morning."

He gave me a little wave as I got up from the couch and headed for my bedroom. I needed some sleep, some time to work out all the shit rolling around in my head.


	25. Chapter 25

**A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed and to everyone who read and continues to. R.R.E.**

One week and five days post Happy finds me hip deep amongst first and second graders from Charming's local elementary school. I had changed my original plans, which allowed for the sixth graders to come for free, to allowing the whole school to do so. Not at one time, mind you. I'm not that crazy.

I was talking with a new teacher to the area, Derek Cayne, when I heard the sound of motorcycles outside. My guts twisted into knots. I excused myself from the conversation and headed around the side of the museum, hoping to head whoever it was off.

Juice slammed into me bodily, putting me down hard on my ass.

"Oh Jesus Kim, I'm sorry," Juice apologized, as he helped me back to my feet.

"Don't worry about it."

He nodded and then stood there awkwardly. It took me a moment to realize that we were being watched. Four little girls were peeking around the building to look at us. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Girls, go back to the picnic."

"Ooooh. Miss Kimberly has a boyfriend!" And then they were off, giggling and singing about me and my boyfriend.

"So where's the fire?"

Juice snapped out of his little reprieve and said,

"Some fucked up shit. This girl, Cherry, rode with me back from Indian Hills. I thought it was cool, but then she shows up on the lot, and Clay freaks out on me. Gemma locked herself in the office for a long time. Then Clay got arrested for some trumped up bullshit about a phone call and now your mom just got arrested for hitting Cherry in the face with a skateboard."

I pretty sure I was looking rather owly at the moment. What with my eyes the size of saucers and such.

"Okay...So Cherry is from Indian Hills. She's the girl that rode with you, and the one my mom hit in the face with a skateboard and was subsequently arrested for. My father was also arrested, but on a different charge."

"Yeah."

"I'm with you so far. But why did my mom hit her in the face in the first place? And why did my dad get mad at you for bringing her up from Indian Hills? What am I missing here?"

"Well...Umm."

He looked around, and then at his feet, before meeting my eyes. Brown and blue met for a few moments before he could say anything.

"He. Your dad. He slept with her down in Indian Hills to get back at Half Sac for making a comment about Gemma."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Only in my world does insane, backwards crap like this happen.

"I'm to gather that Half Sac has or had a thing with Cherry. He made a remark, probably sexual, about my mother, and my father overheard it. So to get back at him for making a slur against his wife, he sleeps with another woman. The woman you brought here."

"I told you. Fucked up shit."

"Why can't we be a normal family?" I said more to myself than anyone. "Alright. I'm going to head to the police station, see if I can't sort this mess out some."

"Okay. Jax, Piney and Opi are trying to fix the mess."

I had turned around, and now I was whipping back to face him.

"There's a another mess?"

"Yeah. More like two other messes." He looked a little worried.

"Fantastic." I waited for him to continue, but he just stood their.

"Juice I'm smart, not a mind reader."

He grinned, and I was once again reminded of how innocent he looked when he did that.

"Piney sold some Ak's to an old Vietnam buddy..."

I tuned him out after that. The knowledge was like a punch to the guts.

"So it was our doing, those people getting shot."

"Uh, sort of. Well, I mean Piney didn't know..."

"What's the third problem?"

"ATF is watching us. It's only a matter of time before they get a warrant to search Teller Morrow and the club house."

"What would they find?"

"Our Ak's."

I got that punchy feeling in my stomach again. If the ATF found those guns, my dad and brother would go away for a long time. I could feel the beginnings of a tension headache.

"Alright. I'll swing by Teller Morrow on my way to the police station, see if I can't lend a hand."

Juice smiled,

"I'll see you over there."

I headed inside, the sound of his bike my back music. Harden was waiting for me, like he knew.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, moving away from the seat on the edge of his desk.

"I need to leave. Family business. Would you mind taking over for me?"

"Sure. I'll tell them it was a family emergency."

"That will really get the gossip going."  
>"Then I'll tell them it was a personal emergency. You got stung by a bee and were having an allergic reaction. I sent you to the hospital."<p>

I smiled at my assistant.

"Your the best."

"I know. I like aged Port, in case you wanted to start your Christmas shopping early."

"Noted."

"Hope it all plays out for you."

"Me too. Thank you Harden."

"No problem boss lady."

I laughed as I grabbed my purse and light coat and headed for my car. As I approached, I saw a manilla envelope tucked under one of my wiper blades. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it once I was in the car. Inside were pictures of some kind of a structure, a bar, most likely. But the part that made my heart skip a beat was later on, when it showed my brother, father and the sons holding hand guns shooting at another gang, that looked to be Mayans.

"You idiots!" I shouted in frustration. I started my car and furiously drove toward Teller Morrow.

_Teller Morrow-_

I was going so fast I caught air as I drove over the bump and into Teller Morrow. My tires squealed as I braked hard. A few people looked up but went about their work shortly after. I grabbed the manilla envelope and my cell phone and started for the club house. I blew in like a thunderstorm, the door slamming caught everyone's attention.

"Hey Kimmy, what's up?" Jax asked nonchalantly as he strode over to me. The nerve, the gal of him sometimes! Pretending like everything was hunky dory when it was in fact, anything but.

"Your rather chipper, for someone who is looking at spending the rest of his natural life in jail."

His dark blonde eyebrows came together in confusion and worry.

"What are you talking about Kim? What's wrong?"

I held out the envelope to him. He took it and slid the pictures out. He flipped through them quickly before cussing and sliding them back in.

"Where did you get these?"

"They were left on my windshield."

He nodded for me to follow him into the chapel. Piney, Chibs, Juice, Tig and Bobby followed. Tig closed the door behind us. Nobody said a word until everybody had been shown the pictures.

"This isn't good," Tig said.

"No shit. And on top of everything else you guys have going on right..."

"How do you know what we have going on?" Jax asked.

"Because I am your sister and I am not stupid. I can read, you know. That thing with the officers being shot, that was us right? Dad being arrested, Gemma being arrested. ATF. This is bad. I am not going to sit by and let you idiots dig yourselves into a hole you can't possibly get out of. So I am asking you, just this once, to tell me everything."

Jax looked at me stone faced.

"I won't let you go to jail. Any of you. Even if you deserve it. Your my family. I can't come up with the solution, if I don't have the equation."

It was absolutely silent for a few moments before Jax spoke.

"Clay can't ever know Kim. He doesn't want you involved in the club."

"Jax..."Bobby warned.

"Do you have any idea's Bobby? Because if you do, I'm all ears."

I stole a glance over to Juice, and he sneaked one back at me. A small smile ghosted over his lips.

"You want to die in a federal prison?" Piney asked Bobby loudly.

Bobby threw his hands up in defeat.

I sat down and Jax told me everything in excruciating detail. Things I could have went the rest of my life without knowing.

"We handled one problem earlier today."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't have to worry about Piney's buddies ratting us out."

I was happy he didn't go into the details. I was blissfully ignorant of that blood.

"So we just need to figure out a way to get the guns out of here before the feds raid the place," Juice offered.

"Give me a few minutes to think," I said, as I stood up and headed out of the chapel. I needed fresh air to think. I was sitting on the picnic table, running dozens of scenarios through my head. Some of them plausible, most of them hilariously not. I didn't know anything about gun smuggling. I was deep into my thoughts when the smell hit me.

"Uhh!" I covered my mouth and nose, trying to block the offending smell. I turned to see the big septic truck, and that's when it hit me.

I got up and ran into the garage where the boys where standing.

"She looks excited, please tell me hen, that you got an idea?" Chibs grinned at me.

I grinned back and pointed to the septic truck. Looks of confusion slid over everyone's face but Jax. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"Your a genius."

"Nope. Just very determined. I'm going to go and see if I can get mom and dad out of jail or what."

"Remember, you were never here."

"Never where?" I asked as I walked away. I heard Juice say he didn't get it and Jax begin to explain. He was to smart for this, I had always thought that. Jax could have been anything, done anything. But he chose this life. It made me wonder sometimes, what my life would be like if I had a normal family. With normal lives. But I never spent to much time on it. If I had to choose between this life with my family, and a different life without them, I would always choose this one.

_Charming Police Station-_

I walked into controlled chaos. There were people I didn't recognize, all dressed in suits, roaming around. It took me a few minutes to get my bearings and find a local deputy. And then finally Wade.

"Hi honey!"

"Hey Wade."

"Which one are you hear for?" He said with a grin.

"Both I suppose."

"Well your dad got released a little while ago, but your mother refused bail."

"Oh boy."

"Damn right. Last time I saw Clay, he was back by the holding cells."

"Can I go back there?"

"Sure. I'll walk you."

As we walked I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to see a skinny blonde woman in a suit staring at me. I turned away and once we were out of eyesight I asked Wade who she was.

"ATF Agent June Stahl. A real pain in my ass."

The look she gave me, like I was something she could eat. It was unnerving. She was going to be trouble. I was sure of it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from you all. I will do my best to post more often. Please continue to review and let me know what you all think. R.R.E.**

I met my dad at the door to the holding cells.

"Hi! Where's mom?"

He gave me a veiled look before grabbing me into a fierce hug.

"Whoa. Hey. Dad, hey. It's alright." I said as I embraced him back just as fiercely.

"Your mother isn't coming home tonight. She wants to stay here."

We pulled apart and just stared at each other for a few moments.

"It's going to be alright dad. She's just mad, needs some time and space to figure things out."

"The same space you gave to Happy?"

I was taken aback a bit by his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He gave me another look before putting a hand on the small of my back and leading me away from the holding cells and my mother. I let him usher me through the police station, mindful of the stares from the woman ATF agent was giving us.

Once outside he headed for my car, leaving his bike.

"What are we doing?"

"Let's get some dinner, my treat.," and he opened the passenger door of my car and climbed in. I shook my head and followed suit. What else could I do?

I started the car, carefully backed out and headed into Charming proper.

"Want to explain that Happy comment?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I had an idea of where this was going now that I had some time to think on it.

"You think I should give Happy another chance, even though he cheated on me, because you really want mom to give you another chance."

"How'd you get so damn smart?"

I just smiled at him.

"I do want to voice my opinion, since we are on the subject. I think it was a really stupid thing you did, a stupid, hurtful, mean thing. And even though it was all those things, mom will forgive you, eventually. She'll never forget it, and she'll hold it against you until you die, but she'll forgive you, because she loves you."

I glanced at my dad out of the corner of my eye. He nodded his head.

"Thanks baby girl."

"No problem."

"So you gonna give Hap another chance?"

I bit my lip. I had done my best to not think about him. It just made me miss him.

"I don't know. He hurt me. It's hard to get over that."

"If your mom can..."

"It's different. You and mom have history. Have built a life together. Love."

"You can't tell me you don't love him Kimmy. I can see it."

I sighed.

"He lied to me from the very beginning. How do I forgive that? How do I trust him again?"

"If you love him, and he loves you, you find a way."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

He shrugged. It was silent until we reached the small diner. We walked in, grabbed a booth and were looking over the menu's when Happy and Chibs walked in. He didn't notice me, or my dad. I slunk a little lower in the booth, trying to hide.

"Smooth Kim."

I shot my dad a dirty look. I wasn't ready to face him just yet.

"Derek Cayne asked me out for coffee earlier today," I blurted out. My dad set his menu down and looked at me.

"And who the hell is Derek Cayne?"

"He's new to the area, science teacher."

"Ah," he said as he picked back up his well loved menu and began looking it over again.

"I told him maybe."

His eyes peered at me from over the top of the menu, but he remained silent. The waitress, a local girl named Candice walked over to us.

"Hey Kim, Mr. Morrow, ready to order?" She spoke our names so loudly that Happy and Chibs heard.

"Well looky ere'! Scoot over, we'll have dinner together!" Chibs exclaimed loudly as he stood up from his booth. Happy got up a few seconds later. My dad didn't seem to mind, so I scooted in and let Chibs slide in next to me.

"Ello sweetheart. How are ye?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Well ya know, same shit, different day."

I smiled at that and buried my face back in my menu. I listened quietly as they talked rambunctiously among themselves.

"Kim?" I shook my head and looked over to Candice, who was waiting patiently with pad and pen in hand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your order? What do you want to eat?"

I wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment, but I figured I had to order something.

"Uh...I'll have the Spinach Raspberry salad with the Honey Raspberry dressing and a sweet tea."

"Okay. This on separate bills, or..."

"Same bill is fine," I found myself saying before I realized it. I went back to tuning them out, thinking about the museum, and some new pot lighting I was thinking about getting in the bathrooms. Maybe change the wall color...the bright white was a little to sterile for me. I was thinking azure.

"What the hell is azure?" I snapped my head up and looked around. My dad, Chibs and Happy were all looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"What?"

"You mumbled azure under your breath," Happy filled in for me.

"Oh, sorry. It's a color. I was thinking about painting the bathrooms at the museum a more inviting color."

Chibs and my dad laughed at me, but Happy remained stoically silent. I was guessing this was just as weird and uncomfortable for him as it was for me. My phone began playing moonlight sonata, signaling that I had a text message.

I fished it out of my bag and smiled to see Harden sent me a picture message of his daughter with our newest addition to the museum, an old Western Union Carriage. She was sitting where the driver would go, and looked for all the world to be having a blast. I sent him a little blurb back about how cute she was, and to be vigilant about slivers.

"Who was that?" I looked up to see Happy staring at me intently.

"Harden sent me a picture of Aurora sitting in our new stage coach at work. She's adorable." I turned my phone around to show them all. She was a little doll.

I was busy exiting out of the picture, so I missed the look that passed between Chibs and Clay. My phone chimed again, but this time it was an email. I opened and grinned widely. I had been waiting for this email for a few days now. A dig site in Mexico was unveiling some really early American/Mexican artifacts, and I wanted in on it. Luckily I went to school with the lead Archeologist, she was one of my teachers and we had gotten on really well. Now she was offering me the chance of a lifetime.

"YES!" I hooted in joy. She wanted me to come down, because I majored in Early American History, but I minored in Anthropology. I was seriously thinking about going back to get my masters and then doctorate, in both major and minor. I was young enough, smart enough. Why not? It would feel really good to have that Dr. title in front of my name. Dr. Morrow. Sounded damn good to me.

"What's up Kimmy?"

"I got an offer I'm seriously considering taking."

My dad set his glass of water down and looked at me expectantly.

"A friend of mine is leading a dig in Mexico, an archeological dig, and wants me to come down for a few weeks. She's very smart and very influential. Me being on her dig, it could really help me with my career. She can open doors I could never even imagine."

I was so excited, I was radiating pure joy at the moment.

"You have a career already," Clay stated, not really understanding.

"Yes, I have a bachelors degree from Berkeley in Early American History, and I'm a curator at a local museum. Both are good things, things I'm proud of, but I want more. I want to go back and get my doctorate, publish papers, speak at lectures. I want to contribute to the world of History, even if it's just in a small way."

The table was silent for a moment, and would have remained that way I think for some time if Candice hadn't chosen that moment to bring our food to us. Once it was all laid out and everyone was taking little bites, did my dad finally speak.

"How long?"

I put my fork down and looked at him.

"Six weeks, eight tops."

He nodded and took a couple more bites of his food. I could tell he was thinking it over. I really only told him about it as a formality. I was going to do this, come hell or high water. But it would really mean a lot to me if he was in my corner, rooting for me.

"Your mother is going to be so pissed."

I lept up, leaned across the table and kissed his forehead a couple of times.

"You don't know how much you approving means to me."

Happy slammed his fork down on the table and left. I looked after him for a few moments, before sighing and asking Chibs to scoot out so I could go after him.

I had to almost run to catch up with him, he was a block ahead of me. And in these heels, well lets just say I almost broke my neck a few times.

"Happy!"

"Wait, please!?"

He didn't stop walking. I stopped and quickly slipped my heels off and sprinted after him. I stepped on a pebble or something and it burned like fire, but I kept going until I was flush with him.

"Please wait. Let's talk."

He stopped walking and looked at me. I must have been a mess. My earlier neat hair was gone, the wind had seen to that, my dress shirt was bunched up, and my Steve Madden's were in my hand.

"You didn't want to talk to me before, why now?"

"Because your taking this much harder than I thought you would."

"Nah, I'm cool with the woman I love heading to a violent country for a couple of weeks."

My mouth fell open. Love? L-o-v-e?

"You love me?" it was all I could think to say. He looked at me like I was simple.

"Yeah girl. For a long time."

"Then why did you..."

"Because I was stupid, and scared. Because I didn't think I deserved you."

"Happy, that's..."

"Let me finish girl. I'm not a good guy. Never will be. I can't give you all the things you want and deserve. All I got is this, me. And I was afraid it wouldn't be enough for you."

My eyes were moist and I blinked rapidly to try and make it go away.

"I'm sad that you thought that I was so shallow and callous. But you need to know I never thought any of that about you. I never will."

We stood quietly for a moment, looking at each other.

"Can I come home girl?" He whispered. I knew in that moment that everything was about to change. He, I, we, were about to change in some big way.

"I'd like that."


End file.
